


Sympathy for the Devil(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: *RFR Gen向*微虐微甜*一二季原剧风*所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033420) by [justayellowumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justayellowumbrella/pseuds/justayellowumbrella). 



> *RFR Gen向  
> *微虐微甜  
> *一二季原剧风  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

“我以为你会比较偏爱抽象风，Harold。”

突如其来的评论让Finch吃了一惊。他从恍惚中回过神来，视线亦从杂志的封面图上移开。

“Reese先生……”

“Finch。”Reese好奇地扫了他一眼，把一次性杯子放在桌上（但离桌上那堆设备——比如键盘什么的—— 隔着一段安全的距离），然后轻快地从他老板手里抽走杂志。

[i][b]伯劳仕杂志。[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*原剧里由Grace提供插画的杂志）[/color]

两个黑魆魆的身影并肩站在一把水彩渲染的伞下。这是它的封面，走柏夏德风格。[color=Silver]（*柏夏德风，pochade，一种速写风格，通常注重色调和氛围而非线条。）[/color]

Reese的视线溜溜达达的，先是看着色彩丰富的速写，然后注视着他老板脸上的警告表情。

又仔细地看了一眼，他把杂志递还到伸到他面前的手中。

“谢谢。”Finch把杂志放到桌上，封面朝下。他的语气很冷淡。伸手拿起那杯茶，Finch锐利地朝对方的方向看了一眼。窗外，一辆救护车呼啸而过。“你到得很早，Reese先生。”

Reese一屁股坐下，慢慢啜了一口咖啡。“想取悦老板嘛。”

真相是，他从凌晨三点起就没睡着过了。最近没什么号码——这是好事，但导致他的空闲时间过多。

脑子里想的事情过多。

Finch一脸并未被取悦到的表情。Reese扭过头，盯着窗子前的玻璃板。玻璃板正中间贴了张照片，照片上是张他没见过的面孔。

Finch的眼神顺着Reese的眼神看过去。“新号码。”他僵硬地转过身。“Monica Lewis，圣卢克医院的复健师。”

Reese打量着照片，而Finch快速敲打了一行短短的代码。

黑头发。认真的眼神。笑容很矜持。长相很漂亮。

“关于Monica，我们知道些什么？”

“没有欠账……也没有犯罪记录。平时有做志愿者工作，按时去教堂。”没什么值得跟的线索。连停车罚单都没有。

“听上去，她是个好人，Finch。”Reese仰靠在椅背上。椅子发出轻微的吱嘎声。

“没错……”Finch缓慢地回答。

“我们是不是应该为你做个预约？”

“约好了。”Finch不动声色地回答。他抬头，视线离开显示屏。Reese刚刚那句话说得云淡风轻，但是Finch觉察出了其中的调侃意味。“坦白说，我很乐于把[i][b]你[/b][/i]送去接受一点治疗……但是我不确定圣卢克是否合适。”

Reese忍住了一个微笑，但他的嘴角还是微微扬了一下。

“那么，我去查她的公寓。”他连人带椅子转过来，以便直视Finch的眼睛。“趁着你去……修复的功夫？”[color=Silver]（*修复，realign，比较书面的一个词，而且字面上是机器的校准。）[/color]

哈，这个安排会让他其乐无穷的。

Finch蹙了下眉。“请小心，Reese先生。”

Reese保持着面无表情。“一直。”他站起身来，心里很清楚Finch那句话不是针对侦查而发。[color=Silver]（*老板威胁员工哈哈哈。）[/color]

————***————

复健诊室不大，作了隔音的处理。当他抵达的时候，候诊室里仅一名病人。

员工都友善而客气。

他看不出有机玻璃之后潜伏了什么杀机。

“做过脊椎融合术？”

Finch僵硬地挪动了一步，给了Monica一个浅浅的笑容。“是的……好些年以前了。”

他们现在站在一间空阔的房间里，里头有各种复健设施，几张铺了软垫的桌子，以及靠墙的一组矮双杠。

他的视线顺势扫过附近的哑铃、瑜伽垫和复健球，然后是更左边的奇奇怪怪的滑轮系统。

他正好需要分点神。有什么分神方法比给自己施加点身体折磨来得更有效？

至少，他很高兴注意到墙上没贴带有什么“坚持”、“毅力”之类宣传口号的励志海报。

“让我说的话，我觉得是C3到C5吧——从你的活动范围来判断。”Monica的注意力很敏锐。“Molly正在调取你的病历。”

“完全没错。”Finch按她的示意，整个身体僵直地转过去。“车祸。”在她开口问之前，他抢先说。

“你很幸运。”她有点不好意思地微微笑了一下，因为她选用了不是太恰当的词。“很多受到类似脊椎伤害的人失去了更多的身体机能。”她示意他走动几步，观察他的步态。“疼痛等级？”

“今天情况算是很不错。”

“不错”当然只是相对而言。

她面带同情地一笑。“一到十来计，你通常走动的疼痛等级是多少？”

他耳边有个声音低声问：“[i][b]一……或者是二？[/b][/i]”

“五。”

耳机那头有个人不甚满意地啧了一声。

Reese先生会后悔的。

“好的。”Monica点点头，把一缕散发挑到耳后。她似乎没留意到他回答时的过于斩截的语气。“你参加过什么复健项目吗，在遭遇车祸之后？”

“呃，之后没多久是有的，但恐怕我没有一直坚持。”Finch紧紧地抿着嘴。“我的工作日程太满。”

“你的工作是？”

“我跟数字打交道。主要是会计。”[color=Silver]（*数字，number。也完全可以理解成“我跟号码打交道”。老板的双关。）[/color]

Monica点点头。她从办公桌上拿起一个书写板。

他几乎能想到她是怎么想的：坐办公室的，工作狂，缺乏复健的动力。他再次转过身，扫视另一种版本的刑求室。

那个既能举重又有吊索的装置到底是什么新奇玩意儿啊？

“对你来说，最理想的复健项目是拉伸训练、力量训练以及有氧协调训练的结合。”她抬起头，顺着他的目光看过去。“我知道这些听起来有点可怕。”

没错。

他开始后悔没在早上多扔几片药到嘴里。

她继续往下说。“我们最好开始着手练习两个方面。一个是旋转，左右活动脑袋；然后是弯曲，仰脖子。听起来还行吧？”

听起来很痛苦。

“听起来还行。”他勉强笑了一下。

他开始后悔没有打发Reese装瘸了。

Monica唰地翻开写字板上的表格，开始记录。

“这会是一项长期的项目，而且主要依靠你自己。”她的话很坚决，而她的表情满是鼓励。“我可以从中协助，但归根结底，能不能作出改变的关键在于你自己。”

“[i][b]你应该听那位漂亮女士的话，Harold。[/b][/i]”

趁着Monica转身，Finch朝天花板翻了个白眼。他至少应该给这个假身份配一根手杖的。

这样，他待会儿还能将它运用到某个同事身上。[color=Silver]（*魔法攻击就够了不要物理攻击啊喂！）[/color]

“好了。”Monica轻快地说。她转过身，又翻了一页。“该说的说得差不多了，让我们来看看你的起点情况如何。”

————***—————

回到图书馆，他俩面对的是五盒外卖食物，加两条毫无进展的线索。

键盘噼噼啪。外面时不时传来车喇叭声。

“也许是某个病人忍不了她为期六周的残酷复健安排。”

打字声停下来。

“我[i][b]没必要[/b][/i]搭理你，Reese先生。”

Reese用筷子绕起一卷捞面。“你乐于搭理我。”

Finch挑了挑眉，戳着自己的晚餐，同时故作漫不经心地敲打键盘。趁Reese没看着他，他的脸皱了一下。

他现在能感觉到每一根骨头和每一块肌肉的存在，而且不是以充满胺多酚的欣快方式。得知自己的“起点”让他短暂地体验了现代版的体罚折磨。

而且被折磨得毫无意义：显然。Monica Lewis看起来很友善……同事间的人际关系也很好。他在诊室偷偷安装的小监视器没有提供任何新线索。

他们肯定漏掉了什么信息，跟工作没有关系的信息。

“她在布鲁克林的公寓没什么发现。”Reese仰靠在椅子上，视线从Monica的照片转到电脑上。Finch的表情绷得紧紧的；他不舒服。“结婚了……有一个孩子。还养了一条友好的拉布拉多。”

这些事情Finch十之八九已经知道了。

他伸长腿，鞋底碰到了桌子腿。从外卖盒子里夹出一只虾，Reese放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼着。

如果所有努力都没有成效，那就只有一个办法了。

紧盯号码。随时，随地。

他瞥了眼手表。快六点了。“她快下班了？”

飞快的打字声。Finch入侵了诊室的电脑。“是的，”他确认，“她的最后一位病人刚刚到了。”

Finch思考着要不要把他的下一次预约从系统里删除。

Reese看着他呢。他把界面最小化，然后转过椅子。

“如果Lewis太太的工作不构成威胁，那么一定是她的个人生活给了机器挑出她号码的理由。”

Reese又夹起一只虾扔到嘴里。“她丈夫那边是什么情况？”

“退伍军人……现在在征兵办公室工作。”Finch敲打了几下，歪过脑袋。“从社交网站上来看，琴瑟和谐。”他稍微地转了下显示器，以便让Reese看到脸偎脸微笑着的Lewis夫妇。

Reese挑眉。“谁知道呢，Finch。Monica看起来生活幸福得很。也许是你的机器想让你去做复健。”

“John。”

“随口一说嘛。”Reese推开面前的捞面，拿过来一盒左公鸡，不为他老板的口吻所动。“对你也不是坏事。”他拣了一块鸡。“出去转转……做做运动……跟人打打交道……”

Finch小声嘟囔了几句什么。他瞥了一眼隐藏在一大堆外卖盒当中的那本杂志一角，后靠到椅背上。

机器也不是没干过为其他目的而吐号码的事儿。

“Finch？”

他勉强收回发散的思绪，赶在Reese脸上疑问的表情加深之前开口说：

“也许你对我的健康还有社交生活的关怀差不多可以到此为止了？”

Reese现在的表情是一脸装出来的纯良无辜。

“我会进一步查查Lewis先生的背景。”Finch用键盘敲了几行代码。银行记录没有疑点。贷款偿还情况也没有问题。也许等到Reese跟踪Lewis太太的时候，他能够找到一些线索。Finch抬头。“你我都清楚，退伍军人呢往往有点……麻烦。”

“麻烦？”

“你觉得我换个说辞更好？”

Reese微笑了一下，推开吃了一半的外卖盒，站起身。他需要花点时间才能抵达市中心。

“别忘了做你的拉伸唷，Harold。”

把他偷听来的复健治疗师说过的话重复一遍，Reese塞了一把手枪到腰间，飞快地走了出去。

他离开时，铁栅栏门发出哐啷声。

Finch推开他那份食物，双手拇指按压着太阳穴。现在他身边一片寂静。

鸽子在前门的消防出口扑闪着翅膀咕咕叫。

街角处有人按喇叭。然后安静了五秒钟。

Finch闭上眼。

他的眼前是一把水彩绘的伞。

他睁开眼，伸手，慢慢地拿过杂志。

他的手指描摹着画上的两个身影，还有鹅卵石的小径。

慢慢地，Finch吐出一口气。九月份总是最难忘。

她显然也这么想。


	2. Chapter 2

才七点钟，太阳已经开始落山了。

他俩乘了几站地铁，然后在九十六大街换乘。

出地铁之后，Reese尾行在她身后，都没特别费心去保持一定距离。她在离家几条街外的杂货店稍作停留。

买了鸡肉，以及半加仑牛奶。

他买了一瓶水，趁在她身后排队的时候黑进她的手机。

出杂货店之后，他开始拉大两人间的距离，但仍跟在她身后，穿到街对面，越来越接近她住所所在的街区。

她拾阶走近褐石屋，全程只和一个人说过话：杂货店里的收银员。

Reese溜进街对过的大楼里，爬上他早先就瞄上了的天台，找了个点。

这个点不是十全十美，但是够用了。他靠在墙上，掏出一具小小的望远镜。

二十分钟过去了。她在做晚饭。一个小男孩时不时奔跑着从窗口经过。

又过去了半小时。Reese一只手从上到下由里而外用力揉了一把脸颊。现在，她和小男孩在跳什么滑稽舞蹈。他咯咯笑着，转来转去。

[i][b]你的威胁在何方，Monica？[/b][/i]

一阵微风掀动他的西装衣角。他瞥了一眼手机，拨出一个号码，然后敲击耳机。

“[i][b]喂。[/b][/i]”

“晚上好啊，Lionel。”他的声音轻快而流畅，跟Fusco的愤愤然形成鲜明对比。

“[i][b]你又想干嘛？[/b][/i]”

Reese把身体的重量靠到墙上，双眼依然警惕地监视着对街。“我好着呢，谢谢你的关心。我们的调查项目进展如何？”

“[i][b]你是问‘你的’调查项目吧？我还有正事要干，你知道的。[/b][/i]”

“也就是说毫无进展咯？”Reese重新举起望远镜。“你太让我失望了，Lionel。你不是个警察嘛。”

线路那头有人嘟嘟囔囔地低声说了些什么。

Reese直起身。有一个男人顺着褐石屋的前门台阶朝上走。他眯起眼，拍了张照片。个子跟他差不多高。中等身材。有钥匙。

Lewis先生。

“Lionel。”

“[i][b]你又要怎样？[/b][/i]”

“你一点发现都没有？”他重新靠到墙上，努力不让失望情绪溢于言表。在屋子里，Monica的丈夫走进厨房，到她身后，亲吻她的侧颈。而她一面搅动锅里的东西，一面莞尔一笑。

“[i][b]我看你跟我半斤八两。[/b][/i]”

“我有正事要干，你知道的。”

对方嗤笑一声。“[i][b]你从来没想过别的手段，比如直接去问他？[/b][/i]”

直接去问他。嗯，活像只要有人问——甚至连问都不必问——Finch就会把个人信息放在盘子里端出来一样。

“谢谢你的一无所获，Lionel。咱们再联系。”Reese挂掉电话。

屋子里，他看到一家三口坐下来吃晚饭。他的视线稍微有点受遮挡。

现在是小男孩在说话，叽叽喳喳，连说带笑。他们在学校教室里养了条叫Lucy的鱼什么的。

Reese一只手用力揉了一把脸，感觉到疲惫。而且孤单。

长夜漫漫。

————***————

薄暮时分的华盛顿广场公园自有其安然静谧的韵味。

一对年轻的情侣执手站在路灯旁，夕阳的余韵静静洒在他们身上。一辆自行车从他们身边呼啸而过。夜色宁静。

Finch捕捉到她的身影时，喷泉里的灯刚刚亮起。她走在回家的路上，而他僵在了公园的长椅上，双手捏紧了手里似看而实未看的小说。

他总是会在第一眼的时候呼吸停滞一拍。

她走得那么悠然，不慌不忙。这本就是一个适合漫步的夜晚：夏日将残，温度不再酷烈，甚至有一丝丝微风。他默默地注视着她将一缕红发撩到耳后，从门口的信箱取出邮件。

她抽出杂志，还有其他一些信封。Grace的动作顿住了。她注视着杂志的封面。

过了一小会，她收好所有信封，载有她画作的杂志也一并收起来，伸手去找钥匙，然后打开门。

然后她消失在他的视线里。

每当他这样远远地看着她，每一分每一秒都仿佛缺少维度感。他觉得自己像个幽灵。

他坐着没动，视线投向公园远处。

一个慢跑者从他前面经过。他身后，一只狗高声吠叫着奔跑。

天色更暗了。

“[i][b]Finch？[/b][/i]”

他耳边低低响起的声音把他彻底召回现实。

“Reese先生。”Finch收好自己的东西，倾身向前，僵硬地从长椅上起身。

“[i][b]那孩子似乎不是她丈夫亲生的。Monica刚刚收到了某个前任的留言和短信。[/b][/i]”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。“[i][b]Jeremy Collins。[/b][/i]”

Finch穿过公园。他步子的一高一低好像比平日里更加厉害。

“[i][b]Jeremy想要见自己的儿子……也可能还有别的企图。我会盯着他。[/b][/i]”

Finch穿过公园北边的大理石拱门，朝市中心走去。

“关于Jeremy，我们了解些什么吗？”

“[i][b]我还指望你来告诉我呢。[/b][/i]”线路那头的人稍微迟疑了一下，然后问，“[i][b]你在哪？[/b][/i]”

“办点事。”

“[i][b]什么事？[/b][/i]”

“私事，Reese先生。”

对面沉默的时间比刚刚久。

“[i][b]这个案子用得上你的帮忙，Finch。[/b][/i]”话里隐隐有些不悦。

“我马上就回了。”Finch放弃步行，放弃如此良夜，伸手招了辆计程车。“你现在在哪？”

没人回答。但他听得到Reese的呼吸声。他在行动中。

“Reese先生？”

“[i][b]在办私事。[/b][/i]”

“John。”他厉声说。一辆黄色计程车靠边停下来。他走下人行道。

面对他的指责，线路那头毫无回应。

“John。”

“[i][b]回了之后告诉我一声。[/b][/i]”

通话断开了。

Finch拉开门，坐进后座，报了一家热门餐厅的地址。那儿隔图书馆只有一个街区。

车开了，汇入纽约的车流。他闭上双眼。

————***————

Jeremy Collins不在位于布鲁克林的家里。

门锁全都是摆设。Reese不费吹灰之力撬开锁，低头俯瞰了一眼街道，然后闪身进了公寓。

他没开客厅的灯，而是静静地让眼睛适应黑暗。

一套皮质的组合沙发，一台大电视，房间深处的书桌上有一台笔记本电脑。

他把U盘插到电脑的USB接口上，拷贝完成后将U盘重新塞进口袋。

客厅的柜子里放着好几双工靴。这个目标人物大概是建筑工。

他朝浴室里窥看，只看到一把牙刷。

卧室的地板上散落着衣服，床上的被子没有叠。

床头柜上有一个小小的相框。Reese拿起相框细细端详。

上头的男人大概就是Jeremy。他坐在Monica Lewis身边。两人膝头上搂着一个小小的黑发男孩。

他轻轻地放下相框，拉开床头柜的抽屉。

里头有一瓶药，一把枪。

Reese拿起手枪，抽出弹夹，扣下扳机。这把枪是关了保险的。他重新填入弹夹，把手枪归位。

[i][b]你为什么有枪呢，Jeremy？[/b][/i]

蹲下身，Reese检查床底。什么特别的都没有。

然后他查看了卧室衣橱，没发现异常。

准备关上衣橱门的时候，他的手机震动起来。他抬手敲了下耳机，接通电话。

“Finch。”Reese拉开冰箱冷冻室的门。

“[i][b]Jeremy Collins，船厂工人……约三年前被控入室盗窃，金额不算太大。[/b][/i]”

“欢迎回到案子上来，Harold。”

他的评论没人睬。“[i][b]但持械抢劫的罪名让他被判了好几年……表现良好，提前释放。[/b][/i]”Finch的话停下来。Reese听到敲打键盘的声音。“[i][b]他在六个月前假释出狱。[/b][/i]”

“他的床头柜里放了一把上膛的点四五口径手枪，这事要是被人知道了对他可不太妙。”

“[i][b]诚然如此。[/b][/i]”

Reese打开储藏室，里头放着麦片和意面。

“[i][b]看起来，Jeremy每周有若干晚上在酒吧兼职。那间酒吧离他的公寓不远，往西走几个街区就是了。[/b][/i]”

新线索让Reese精神一振。

“我去查。”

————***————

杜福斯地方不大，生意不坏。里头挂了一排飞镖靶，玩飞镖的人满满当当。再往里走放了一张台球桌，都是常客在玩。

Reese扫视着光线昏暗的房间，很快就意识到，在一群牛仔裤和无领T恤里，他的西装太扎眼了。

真是开了个绝妙好头。

他挑了个张吧台的高脚凳坐下来，示意上一瓶啤酒。那里能清楚地看到整个房间，还有后门。

他的手机震动起来。

Reese低头看了一眼。又一条Jeremy发给Monica的短信：[i][b]你会后悔的。[/b][/i]

他喝了一口啤酒，打量着酒吧里的人。

扛着一箱百威从后头走出来的人正是照片里的Jeremy。他手里还握着手机。

Reese又喝了一口啤酒，飞快地克隆了对方的号码。

十五分钟缓慢地过去了。他慢慢地饮酒，心不在焉地揭着酒瓶上的标签，仰着头假装观看酒吧电视上播放的纽约尼克斯篮球队的比赛精彩时刻集锦。

Jeremy似乎工作得很专心，没有再发任何短信，Monica也没给任何回复。他对酒吧其他侍者疏离但礼貌，好几个顾客和他很熟的样子。

“喂，帅哥。”

Reese扭过头。

一名金发女轻盈地在他身边的高脚凳上坐下，微笑着上下打量他。“常来？”

她绝对没满十八岁。

他啜一口啤酒，挑眉。“明早不用上学？”

她瞪着他，但是姿态轻佻。

“别理她。”吧台后，Jeremy开口。他怒瞪了她一眼。“回家去，Teeny。明早还要上学。”

她置若罔闻。“我叫Tina。”她笑着自我介绍。

“再来一瓶？”Jeremy指了指Reese手上几乎空了的啤酒瓶，刻意打断她。

Reese点点头，微笑。“谢了。”

啤酒瓶盖嘭地打开。Jeremy把刚开的酒推给他。Reese能听到他们压低声音的交谈。

“回家去，Tee。时候不早了。”

“别大惊小怪的，Jeremy。”

“Tina。”

她瞪他一眼，重新转身对着Reese。“别介意我哥。他最会扫兴。”

“他说得没错，”Reese从新开的瓶子里喝了一口酒。味道不错又沁爽。他戏谑地朝她报以一笑。“时候的确不早了。”

Jeremy一脸错愕。显然，他妹妹看中的人很少和他站同一个阵营。

Tina同样吃惊，而且不怎么高兴。她大声哼了一声，滑下高脚凳，顺着挂满飞镖靶子的墙壁朝酒吧深处走去。

Reese装出无动于衷的路人脸，把视线重新投到电视上。

“谢了，老兄。”

他看他一眼。

Jeremy朝他点头。“谢谢你，呃，没接她的茬。”

Reese扯扯嘴角一笑。“别担心。”

对话到此为止。Jeremy去了酒吧另一头，给一帮泡吧的人端烈酒。

两瓶啤酒下去，Reese准备到此为止。他掏出手机，举在吧台上，装着查邮件的样子，实则拍了两张照片，一张主角是Jeremy，另一张是Tina。

然后把两张照片都发给了Finch。

Jeremy的手机上收到了Monica的短信：[i][b]我不能这样做。[/b][/i]

Jeremy的回复是：[i][b]我们见面谈。[/b][/i]

不再有回复。

Jeremy又追发了一条：[i][b]求你。[/b][/i]

依然没回复。

酒吧里一阵骚动，在飞镖区。Reese把手机轻巧地塞回口袋，站起身。

他慢慢地走过去。他的目的地男士洗手间在那边。

Jeremy的妹妹被某个混混困在墙角，他的三个狐朋狗友大笑着围观。她涨红脸，试图脱身。

“你哥哥欠老子的。”那个混混说。他的头发剪得很短，短到紧贴头皮。他的身体前倾贴上去。她扭开头。

Reese撞了一把其中一个人的肩膀。他轻声说：“喂，各位，有没有谁看见——啊嘿，Tina。”[color=Silver]（*S1E1里Reese抢枪时使用过的套路既视感）[/color]

她猛地抬眼看着他。

“西装还成。”被他撞到的男子推了他一把。“人赶紧滚。”[color=Silver]（*S3E10，地铁混混挑衅既视感）[/color]

Reese没搭理他。他迈步上前，但被另一个男人挡住。

“别这么紧张，伙计们。”他举起双手。

困住女孩的大个子点点头。下一秒，Reese发现自己被两个同样大块头的帮手紧紧摁在墙上。

他叹气。

“你他妈的是有什么毛病？”混混已经松开了Tina。他的注意力转到了Reese身上。走近之后，脸对脸，Reese闻得到对方身上的威士忌味儿。

他冷静地回答：“我没有毛病。只是觉得她对你不感兴趣罢了。”

男人瞪着他，一脸恼怒。一只拳头挥了过来。

Reese被打得头往后仰。那一拳落在他下颌上，他嘴里已经冒出了铁锈味。

“少管闲事。”男子转过身，不准备和他再计较。他的注意力重新放到Tina身上。

“[i][b]不。[/b][/i]”她的声音绷得紧紧的。

Reese用力闭了闭眼睛，然后出手了。

不过几秒钟的事而已，抓住他的两个人发现他俩的脑袋莫名其妙地撞到了一起，撞得满脸是血。[color=Silver]（*S1E1揍保镖既视感）[/color]

另外那个男人已经重新抓住Tina的上臂，将她紧紧困在墙角。

Reese走上前。混混的第三个朋友一肘将他推开，紧跟着挥拳。Reese闪身，手掌缘切在对方的下巴下面。

对方不声不响倒下去。

他身后有人惊愕地开口。

“Mike，这是搞什么飞机？”

Jeremy来了。

混混头Mike松开Tina，向Jeremy亮了个恶意的笑容。

“嗨，Jeremy……既然你不能按时还钱，我觉得我有权收点利息。”

Tina伸出双手想要推开男人，但是，对方纹丝不动，而她依然被困在墙角。

Jeremy紧握双拳走上前。他的火气起来了。他一把揪住Mike的领子，用力地把他甩到一边，咬着牙说：“早跟你说过了——我欠你个屁啊。”

Mike的背撞到两个飞镖靶之间的墙上。

趁着机会，Tina飞快躲到一边。

Jeremy又沉声说了几句话，猛推了Mike一把。

Mike不为所慑地咯咯笑着。

他那三个狐朋狗友缓过气来了。而Reese向前踏出一步，给了准备再次挥拳的那家伙一个警告的眼神。

Jeremy和Mike突然扭打到一起，先后撞到了一张长脚凳和一张放满空酒杯的桌子。有顾客惊呼。

玻璃碎裂的声音。乒乒乓乓的声音。

双方拳打脚踢，而Reese作壁上观。他心里在犹豫。小姑娘并没受伤。

这个算……不相关？

Mike一只手探到自己外套里。

Reese行动了。他插到双方中间。一记拳头和他擦身而过。他一肘捣在Mike的肚子上。对方惨叫着弯下腰。

Reese撩开对方的衣襟，拿走一把左轮手枪。

Reese面无表情地看了左轮一眼。“挺复古嘛。嗯？”他把枪插到后腰，和他自己的武器并排。

Jeremy瞪着他，眼睛睁得大大的，显然肾上腺素还在高峰值。而刚刚直起身的Mike凶恶地往前走了一步。

还没有完了是嘛。

Reese亮出一枚警徽。“Stills警探。”

现在，两个男人都瞪着他。什么样的条子会……

其他三个人忙不迭地脚底抹油。

“我建议你向你的朋友们学学。”Reese松开揪住Mike衣服的手，顺手推了他一把。

Jeremy呼吸粗重，肾上腺素的影响还没过去。他很警惕地看着Reese，大概是担心自己的保释。

Tina不知道跑到哪里去了。

“是不是该跟你说谢谢？”Jeremy朝后退了一步。玩台球的那帮人已经失去了旁观的热情，但其中有一些人鄙夷地看着Reese。

新面孔，特别如果新面孔还是警察，可不是什么讨喜欢的好兆头。

看来低调行事是玩完了，Reese。

他从侧门悄然闪身出去，敲击了下耳机。

“Jeremy的脾气好像不小哇，Finch。”

线路那头是沉默。

“Finch？”Reese顺着长街往下走，同时飞快回头看了眼身后。

他耳边，有人问：“[i][b]刚刚那样有必要吗，Reese先生？[/b][/i]”

Reese停下脚步。他老板的冷淡口吻让他感觉到一阵突如其来的不悦。

他走下马路牙子，穿到街对面。他还需要再去看看Monica的近况，但今晚Jeremy肯定不会去找她了。

他没回答他的问题，反问：“你在忙什么吗？”

又是一阵漫长的停顿，然后是：“[i][b]已经很晚了，Reese先生。[/b][/i]”

他皱眉，瞥了眼手表。午夜十二点才刚刚过。

跟他们的其他很多案子比，这个时间一点不晚。

“抱歉号码们这么不识相打扰到你，Finch。”

他根本懒得掩饰自己语气里的暴躁。没等Finch回答，他切断了通讯。


	3. Chapter 3

时近正午，图书馆里空空的，没有Finch的影子。

Reese坐下——坐在Finch的椅子上——盯着一台台电脑屏幕和闪烁的光标，打量着书桌台面。

他从一叠书里抽出那本杂志，两条腿架到书桌上，重心后仰靠在椅背上。

他唰唰地翻看杂志。房地产，餐饮，夜生活，社区新闻……然后回翻到封面。

Finch一直盯着看的是封面。

他细细地审视。画面里的背影和用色有一种无端萧瑟的意境。

他知道Finch喜欢艺术。有几次外勤需要，他被拽到过博物馆一两次。他很清楚自家老板对不同艺术形式的喜好。

但是他还是不懂，封面画为什么能让Finch看得那么全神贯注。

他放下杂志，喝了一小口温咖啡。椅子吱嘎了一声：他切换了重心，盯着玻璃板瞧。

Monica微笑面孔边上，贴着Lewis先生和Jeremy Collins的严肃面孔。

三个人现在都在上班。他脑袋靠回到椅背上，手指敲打着椅子扶手。

“Finch？”

好几秒过去了。

线路另一端的呼吸声沉重。“[i][b]有，点，[/b][/i]”喘了口气，“[i][b]忙。[/b][/i]”

Reese唇边出现一个小小的微笑。

这么说，第二次预约Finch毕竟还是去了。

“Monica现在怎么样哇？”

没人回答。传出的是女性的声音，在解释某种复杂的复健设施，但隔着线路听不太真。

Finch在Monica结束解释之后喃喃地说了句什么。

Reese愉快地评论：“她挺严厉的，Harold。”

“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”Finch用力吐气，叫出他的名字。

“嗯？”

“[i][b]如果你那么无所事事的话，我可以给你找点活儿。[/b][/i]”

Reese挑挑眉，切断了通话。

————***————

虽然是晚夏，但夏日仍长。公园里的悬铃木被夏风吹得哗啦啦，鸟的婉转鸣叫一洗城市喧嚣。

日子还不赖。

Fusco吸了一口软饮料。球棍砰地一声，将球打得呼啸着直入球网。他动了动嘴唇，无声喝彩。

Lee的球技日见长进哪。

日子肯定是不赖的，如果能够有一个闲暇的周末下午和自家儿子共度。

“你好啊，Lionel。”

在听到这句柔声问候的同时，他也感觉到有人站到了他身后。

Fusco扭头，一脸恼怒。“别老玩这手。”

对方表情无辜。“哪一手？”

Fusco摇摇头，视线回到沥青球场上。“你想怎样呢，阳光？”

Reese的视线越过警探的肩膀，看向在打曲棍球的孩子们。场上满是瘦瘦的八九岁孩子，但他轻易找到了Fusco的儿子。

他观看了会儿比赛，一句话都没说。

Fusco又吸了一口饮料。

Reese瞥了他一眼。男孩又进了一个球，Fusco脸上满满都是一个父亲的自豪。

他好奇那该是什么滋味。

“我要的东西你拿到了？”他终于开口问。

“车里头。”

“OK。”他转身欲行。Fusco看了他一眼。

“车锁着呢，聪明人。”

“OK。”他重复了一句，扬长而去。

“不用谢啊。”Fusco低声嘀咕。他摈住呼吸，重新开始观赛。

好警察。坏警察。私家侦探。他已经开始觉得精疲力竭了。

Fusco摇头。反正今天，他只在乎一个头衔。

仿佛感知到他的想法，Lee转过身，奔跑着给了他一个笑容。

————***————

“你有孩子不？”

本次复健结束了。Finch的视线落在Monica桌上的照片上。照片里有她丈夫和黑头发的儿子。还有一张婚礼的照片，Lewis先生穿着一身海军蓝。他闻声转过来，尽管他刚刚饱经折磨的肌肉不太配合。

他遗憾地笑笑。“不，没有孩子。”

“结婚了？”他没马上回答。看得出来，Monica问题一出口便自觉鲁莽。她抱歉地看了一眼他空空如也的左手。“对不起——”

“没关系。”他挤出了又一个恍惚的微笑。“不，没结婚，从未。”

从她脸上表情来看，她现在更后悔问这个问题了。她也许把没有戒指同车祸联系到了一起。

谁知道呢。

Monic从她那个刑罚折磨记录簿里抽走几张复印表格。而Finch努力伸手拿起Monica的婚礼照。

“你们结婚多久了？”

“噢，三年。”Monica的表情依然有点不自在。她的电话响了。她心不在焉地低头瞥了一眼，抬起头时，她脸上是一片阴霾。“婚姻也不全是阳光和玫瑰。”

她的语气里有着之前从未有过的苦涩。不知道是真情流露，抑或是为了照顾他的情绪——有时候，人们想要向那些不曾拥有某些事物的人证明，拥有了也不过如此而已——他不知道。

他低头看自己的手机，查看克隆过来的短信。

Jeremy发来的是：[i][b]今晚7点。来见我，否则我去找你。你自己选。[/b][/i]

她拿着那些表格，强颜一笑。他注意到她的黑眼圈。

“如果你每天坚持这些锻炼，一天两次，你很快就会看到成效。”

Finch收起手机，接过表格。

“谢谢你。”

“下周见。”

走出治疗室之后，他的手机振动了。

他低头查看短信。Monica终于答应了。

Finch顺着街道往南走。因为疼痛，他走得比之前更慢。

他接通了通讯。“Reese先生？”

他耳边的回答含含糊糊的，听不清。

“John？”

“[i][b]嗯？[/b][/i]”现在听得清了。

Finch不无好奇。“你在做什么呢？”

对方停顿了下。“[i][b]没做什么。[/b][/i]”

Finch招手拦了辆出租车，僵硬地从人行道走到马路上。Reese嘴里的“没做什么”，特别是这种犹豫之后才说的“没做什么”，必定有点什么。而且这点儿“什么”要么特别可笑，要么特别让人抓狂。

至于到底是哪种，那就难说了。

一辆出租车停了下来。

“今晚七点。”Finch提醒。他伸手去拉车门。

“[i][b]我看到了。[/b][/i]”对方重重呼出一口气，回答，“[i][b]我去跟。[/b][/i]”

Finch挂断电话，给出租车司机报了地址。

————***————

“[i][b]你在做什么呢？[/b][/i]”

Reese迟疑了。他低下头，重新戴上头盔。Finch的语气听起来几乎像是被他逗乐了。

“没做什么。”最后他这样回答，因为实在没有更合适的答案。

没做什么？

他几乎想踢自己一脚。编出点像样的答复呗，Reese。

他抬眼，看着Finch走向一辆出租车。

“[i][b]今晚七点。[/b][/i]”

又回到公事上了。是啊，忙着赴神神秘秘的约会、办讳莫如深的私事的时候哪有空聊闲话。

“我看到了。”Reese说。他跨上杜卡迪，身体前倾，准备踢开停车支架。他强忍着一脚踩下引擎的冲动。[color=Silver]（*杜卡迪，意大利著名摩托品牌，价格也不菲。）[/color]

他想过开口问Finch去哪里，但没办法问出口。

他吐出一口气。

“我去跟。”

Finch切断连线。而他实非必要地狠狠踩下引擎，从人行道上跟了下去。

————***————

古根海姆博物馆里的莫瑞吉奥·卡特兰作品展是场奇奇怪怪的展览。博物馆的圆形大厅正中垂吊着一个大到离谱——甚至病态——的水晶吊灯。[color=Silver]（*莫瑞吉奥·卡特兰，1960年出生的意大利自学成才视觉艺术家。）[/color]

天窗射进来的光线照着一些奇形怪状的展品：被制成标本的马，恐龙骨架，被吊死的孩子的蜡像。

在他看到她身影前一刻，他正在看流星砸到教皇约翰保罗二世身上的雕像。

他本来是慢慢顺着螺旋状楼梯拾级而上往博物馆中心去的。看到她，他身体僵硬地止步不前。他的目光越过噩梦般乌七八糟的展品，眼睛里唯有她。

她还是那么美。

博物馆外围的墙上是空的，没有放任何展品，正好像是张空白的幕布衬出她的身影。

他知道，他这样是不对的。他的确能获得些许慰藉，但注定不能长久。

好比拿纸捻成的线去缝合伤口，注定只会再次裂开，鲜血淋漓。

她慢慢地走，逐一细细欣赏展品。他那么想知道她的评价，还有她微微蹙眉是什么意思。

这样做是错的，他知道。对她也不公平。

不对不对不对。

她将一缕散发撩到耳后，动作那么优雅轻柔。他一时无法再去判断对错。

他不在乎。

————***————

“这事你无权过问，Jeremy。”Monica听上去很疲惫。

“他是[i][b]我的[/b][/i]儿子。他和谁见面我都有权过问，更不要说谁[i][b]抚养[/b][/i]他。”

她转过身，想要离开，但Jeremy抓住她的胳膊，拉着她转过来。

“放手。”她挣扎。她的眼睛飞快地左右扫视，希望没有成为别人看热闹的对象。

“我可以和你去法院的，Monica。”他低声咆哮，将她的一只手臂反剪到背后，推着她抵在诊室的外墙上。

一个路人看了他们一眼，但没有停下脚步。

“放手。”她再次要求。

“Monica——”

“你[i][b]弄疼[/b][/i]我了。”

“我们可以全家团圆的。”

“Jeremy——”

“我已经改过自新了，Monica。”他现在听起来像孤掷一注的赌徒。“我可以给你幸福，他不行。这你知道的。”

“我和你从来不是一家人——”

他重重地一掌拍在她身边的墙上。Monica害怕地缩了一下。

“这里有什么问题吗？”

Jeremy狐疑地打量着插到他们之间的Reese。“你是昨晚上那家伙，那个警察，叫什么来着……？”

Reese没搭理他。“Monica，你还好吗？”

“你是怎么知道我名——”

Jeremy伸出手，拽开Reese。“你一直跟踪我？”

“来，咱们去走走。”Reese挤了个不对称的勉强假笑给他。[i][b]听话乖，别找事。[/b][/i]

Monica不明所以地看着他。“你是谁？”

“我理由相信你面临危险。”他低声回答。

她更加困惑了，看看Jeremy又看看Reese。“什么？”

他柔声说：“你该回家了。”

“[i][b]喂喂喂。[/b][/i]”Jeremy踏前一步，以保护的姿态插到他们之间。“你在对她胡说什么呢？”

“跟我走吧。”Reese擒住对方的手肘，迫使他往前。他悄声问：“你的假释官知道那把没登记在册的点四五吗？”

Jeremy瞪着他。“你不是警察。”

“接着走，别停。”

Jeremy想要回头看，但被Reese推着脚不点地地往前走，一直转过街角都没让他停。

路边摊上的烤栗子飘着香。

“听着，”Jeremy开口说，“我不知道你打哪儿冒出来的，也不知道你想要——”

“我想要你别去烦你的前女友。”

“什么？”Jeremy停步，转身，瞪着他，“搞搞清楚，老兄，那是我的[i][b]家事[/b][/i]。”

“她好像持不同意见。”

“这件事跟你没关系。你甚至都不……”Jeremy话说半截停下来。他也不知道自己该跟这个陌生人说点什么。

Reese平淡地说：“我知道那桩抢劫案，还有殴打他人的罪名。”

“你怎么……”Jeremy开始摇头。

Reese挑眉。

“我已经改过了。”Jeremy分辩。“而和她结婚的那家伙？她值得更好的生活。”

“你能给她更好的生活？”

这个问题，Reese一度也问过自己。

Jeremy瞪着他：“你根本不认识我。”

Reese回想着他从Fusco手里拿到的背景调查资料。

回想着酒吧里Jeremy对他的妹妹。

Jeremy继续往下说。“你知道那是什么滋味么，”他又一次摇摇头，“知道他每天都和她在一起？”

人行道上变得拥挤。一辆派送的自行车从人行横道横穿过来。一个刚刚蹒跚学步的小孩子尖叫着扭动身体，她妈妈俯身去照看她。

街上有车喇叭声和汽车急刹车的声音。

一大群学生走过来。Reese预见到事情不妙。Jeremy飞快地看他一眼，折返身就跑。

利用人潮作为掩护，Jeremy头也不回不管不顾地飞奔到街对面。车流让Reese难以即刻跟上。

那边有个地铁口。Reese刚刚追到对过，Jeremy已经蹿了下去。

见鬼。

但他还是努力了，一路奔跑着顺阶而下，在人群里寻找Jeremy的面孔。

在哒哒哒转动的闸机外，一辆地铁列车正离站而去。

然后是又一辆地铁列车隆隆而来。扬声器里嗡嗡地播放着到站信息。

Jeremy已经不见了。

重新回到地面的时候，天已经黑了。空气里有一丝凉意，暗示夏日将尽。

Reese叹一口气，一只手揉揉脸。

一小时之后，他又一次重复了这个动作。

Monica所在街区外红蓝警灯一闪一闪。

他下了摩托，往前走，然后又绕回原地。

“Finch？”他试着呼叫。

就他所知，Finch应该还在观赏那一堆乱七八糟活像某个人的梦魇的艺术品。

“Finch。”

“[i][b]Reese先生。[/b][/i]”

那一头是隐约的敲击键盘声。

他吐了一口气。

“我好像犯了个错。”


	4. Chapter 4

Joss Carter很讨厌这种案子。

她依次搜查了厨房和小小的客厅。

冰箱门上贴着一张童画。兵人玩具散乱地摊在地毯上。

墙上挂的画歪歪斜斜。一张椅子翻倒在地。晚餐仍摆在桌上。

在走廊处，她撞到一个高个子身上。他伸手扶住她，一脸错愕的表情，显然没料到会遇到她。

“Carter。”

“John。你在这儿做——”Carter没往下说。这还有什么好问的。她瞪了他一眼。

他正在重复她刚刚做过的事：扫视着检查客厅。两名警员从前门进来，他往走廊后退了一步。蓝红交替的警灯一闪一闪，一直照进房间里。

他转过身看着她，阴影投在他脸上。他脸上是疑问的表情。

“邻居报的警，说这里有家庭纠纷。”

“我记得你是凶杀组的嘛，Joss。”

“她丈夫跟我之前的一桩案子有点联系。”

他没有再追问，而是静静站在走廊里。

她打量他。“你到这里来干嘛？”

“来看看Monica好不好。”

Carter慢慢地点点头。她一边肩膀抵住墙。“你不打算跟我说说你和Monica Lewis什么时候认识的？”

Reese微微笑了下，笑容不太有往常的那种轻快。[i][b]不打算。[/b][/i]

“我想也是。”

“她人呢？”

她叹气。“又去局子了。”

“又。”他重复这个词。

“是啊，又。不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次。每一次她都替他遮掩，让他那套说辞越来越像真的。总会有那么一天……”

Carter的声音低下去。

这就是一桩凶杀案，正在进行时的凶杀案。

“她从没有起诉过。”Carter搞不懂这些人都是怎么想的，也不准备假装她懂。她摇摇头。

当Paul——[color=Silver]（*Carter前夫，在PTSD的影响下有轻微的暴力倾向，Carter并不容忍，两人离婚。）[/color]

她紧紧闭上嘴。在注意到他阴沉的表情时，她的表情变得疑惑：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”他显然言不由衷。转过身，Reese打量着走廊。“你刚刚提到她丈夫。”

“Anthony Lewis。”她心不在焉地接口。

Reese注视着地上破碎的花瓶。花还鲜嫩，但茎折断了。他觉得胃里有些不舒服。

倘若不是邻居——

另一间房间里传来对话声。

“[i][b]这里本来有个男孩——[/b][/i]”

“[i][b]——很可能离家——[/b][/i]”

Reese看着她。

“她的儿子。”Carter解释。“没在公寓里找到他。”

他脸上的神情变幻了一下，Carter不知道是光线闪烁造成的错觉抑或是真的。

“他以前离家出走过？”

“没有。”在他转身时，她看到了什么东西的反光一闪而没。她伸手去撩他的西装外套，露出的是一个警徽，别在皮带上。“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”

Reese闻声快走了一步，外套落下来，盖住警徽。他笑了笑，但是笑容里毫无悔改之意。

他走出走廊，但能感觉到Carter的视线还投在他身上。

他的脑袋里充斥着愤怒的嗡嗡声，胃里却觉得空空如也。

他居然错过这件事。

他检查衣柜，检查床底，看到床边的一个玩具卡车。

他居然把时间浪费在Jeremy Collins身上。

他想了一会儿，重新回到走廊。

他一点点地将门推开，合页转动时发出一点吱呀声。

隔着墙，隔壁房间里的说话声闷闷的听不真切。

浴室很小，铺着黑白相间的六角形地砖，角落处的地砖切割过以适应转角形状。水槽上有牙膏的痕迹。

他静静地等。

然后听到了刻意摈住的轻声呼吸。

他蹲下身，慢慢掀开塑料浴帘。[color=Silver]（*这个蹲下身，把自己从成人的高度放到儿童的高度，真是个很体贴很温柔的动作。）[/color]

褐色的眼睛睁得大大的，充满畏惧地和他对视。

“你好呀，”Reese柔声说，“我是警察。”他把重心放在脚踵上。他本来还想继续往下自我介绍，但是决定不讲那么多谎言了，只是问：“你愿意信任我吗？”

小男孩看起来不到五岁，光着脚，抱膝坐着，穿漫威超级英雄的睡裤。

Reese从皮带上取下警徽，拿给他看。小孩子都喜欢徽章。

男孩迟疑着，慢慢点头。

“我的名字叫John。”

他的上臂有淡淡的淤青，没有完全被白色短袖T恤的袖子盖住。现在，他放下了腿，改成盘腿的姿势坐在浴缸里，看起来那么弱小。

“你叫什么名字啊？”

“Frankie。”男孩的声音细而哑。

“我们去找妈妈怎么样，Frankie？”

小男孩又慢慢点了下头。他的胆子比刚刚大了一些。

Reese托住他腋下，轻松地把他从浴缸里抱起来。

抱着小男孩，他慢慢地走回走廊。站在那里，Reese迟疑着，没有直接走进客厅，而是轻轻咳嗽一声。

她转过身，惊讶地半张着嘴。

“送他去他妈妈那儿。”他温柔地拉开搂住他脖子的细胳膊，把男孩交给Carter。

“John。”她瞥了一眼另一个房间。里头的人还在七嘴八舌。

“不要去找儿童保护署。”小男孩一个劲盯着他看，而Reese没去看他，而是盯着Carter的双眼。

她转过身，摇头。“我不能——”

“Joss。”

“John。”

“他们会让这孩子更不好过。”

她依然瞪着他。

“好吧。”她终于喃喃地让步，用腰劲撑住小男孩的体重。见鬼。

她扫了一眼边上满是调查人员的房间，开始策划怎么不动声色地溜出去。

她转回视线的时候，走廊里已经空无一人了。她狠狠咽下又一句“见鬼”。

————***————

在图书馆深处，书架和书架之间被阴影笼罩。阅览室空无一人，走廊也是。

Finch慢慢地将一本书放回到架子上，他的手指抚过老旧的书脊。

他抬手，只是往上够了一英寸而已，一阵剧痛爆发并沿着脊背上行。他一动不动扶住身前的书架，指节发白。

疼痛终于差不多过去了，Finch继续僵硬地往前走。

他臂弯里还夹了两本书。他将它们一一归位。

当然，动作很慢很小心。

路过特别收藏部的时候，他停下脚步。这块区域已经慢慢被发展为枪支弹药的特别收藏部了。甚至好像还有手榴弹。[color=Silver]（*特别收藏部，主要存放图书馆的珍本书籍。）[/color]

哎，Reese先生。

他摇摇头。

改天得谈谈这件事。

他回到书桌边，小心翼翼地坐下来，肩背挺得笔直。他把双臂放在桌面上，双手紧紧握拳。

松开拳头，呼气。

吸气。

他从书架上取了几本书回来，心不在焉地打开其中一本，手指追逐着书的正文。

盯着他面前闪烁的光标，他阖上书本，抚摸书脊。

鉴于Monica这个案子的新情况，接收到又一个号码几乎是个愉快的惊喜。

正好让他们分头行事。

他又看了电脑屏幕一眼，接通线路。

“Reese先生。”

好一会儿过去了。他听到窗外汽车驶过水洼的声音。

外面一定下过雨。

“John？”

“[i][b]Finch。[/b][/i]”

他听得出公众场合的闹哄哄的独特背景音，还听得到玻璃器皿碰撞的哐当声。

Finch皱起眉头。“你在哪儿？”

说真的，这不关他的事，无论Reese在号码以外的时间做什么。

他单手将九位数字输入，注视着屏幕上跳出来的一行行结果。

但，多少还是有关的。

“Reese先生。”

Reese在线路那头依然不吭声。

“今晚没有什么是你能继续做的了。”Finch柔声说。

“[i][b]我知道。[/b][/i]”回答的声音同样轻柔。然后是吐气的声音。“[i][b]已经很晚了，Finch。[/b][/i]”[color=Silver]（*第二章里，Finch不想继续搭理Reese的时候说过这句“已经很晚了”打发他。）[/color]

Finch不太确信Reese是真的认为时候不早，还是存心为了昨夜的事情报复他。

他没去计较。

“[i][b]还有啊，Harold，如果你现在依然坐在书桌前，那你欠了大概六个拉伸动作没完成呢。[/b][/i]”

Finch感觉到自己微微挑起了嘴角。“晚安，Reese先生。”

————***————

[i][b]他躲在储藏室里，鼻端是肉桂、丁香和其他调料的味道。

砰砰的巨响吓得他抖了一下。然后是东西哗啦碎裂的声音，以及他妈妈隐约的哭声。[/b][/i]

Reese猛地坐起身，大口喘气。他的双拳紧紧攥住薄薄的床单。

松开手，他推开被子，躺回到硬邦邦的酒店床上，街道上的喧嚣从打开的窗子传到房间内。

他的心跳得很快。

慢慢地，他坐起身，呼出一口气，一只手从额头抚到下巴，头有一点晕眩。

Reese瞥一眼床头柜上的数字钟，然后又瞪着光秃秃的墙。

两三杯烈酒毕竟不够。


	5. Chapter 5

Reese仰在椅子上熟睡，一本打开的书摊在他的大腿上，他的两只脚搁在书桌上，键盘被推得远远的以便给他的脚挪空间。

Finch打量着睡得四仰八叉的瘦长身形。这种姿势，他自己的脊背好久没有体验过了，甚至早在他还年轻的时候。他清了清嗓子。

Reese一下子惊醒了。他本能地一个激灵，手伸向腰间。看到是Finch，他垂下手，人明显放松下来。

Finch面无表情地挑了下眉毛。

“Harold。”Reese打招呼。他的声音沙哑，充满倦意。

Finch仔细地打量他，并且格外尖锐地看了一眼翘在桌上的皮鞋。鉴于它们迟迟没有放下去，他伸手在Reese的腿上拍了一记。

Reese嘟囔了句什么，合上书本，慢慢地站起身来，把书放回到一摞书的最上面。

“是我付给你的钱不够住宿么，Reese先生？”Finch坐下，伸手把键盘拉回原位。他不满地看了一眼Reese身上皱巴巴的衣服。“也不够买衣服？”

Reese现在另找了张椅子坐下来。他转过椅子，和老板面对面。“我的另一套西装送去干洗了。”

“每一套？”

“大概吧。”

他的瞪视换来Reese嘴角的微微抽动。

“我们有新号码了。”Finch飞快地敲了一行代码，调出昨夜的信息。他留意到Reese的表情，补充说：“我知道，Monica的案子还未一劳永逸地解决。”

“还未一劳永逸地解决。”Reese重复了一遍。Finch可真会绕着圈子说话。

“Jack Simpson。”Finch转身面对屏幕，接着往下说。他打开若干窗口，其中一个显示着Simpson的照片，为Reese介绍他现在已掌握的情况。

注册会计师。银行账户情况可疑。最好的朋友在一年之前以洗钱罪入罪。

他扭头，脖子一阵剧痛。Reese的眼睛不知道看向哪里。“你在听吗？”

“我在听啊。”Reese直视他的眼睛，手指漫不经心地敲打着桌子。“你应该开始着手挖Simpson的底。找到什么的话，告诉我。我去把Lewis家的案子给结了。”

“我恐怕你现在是L&T会计师事务所新招的注册会计师，Reese先生。”

“Finch。”

“入职培训在十点开始……我建议你抓紧时间先去一趟干洗店。”

“[i][b]Finch。[/b][/i]”

“[i][b]Reese[/b][/i]先生。”Finch有样学样地模仿他的口吻，不客气地顶回来。他推了一只黑莓手机到桌子那头，轻敲了一记才挪开手。“我假设你很清楚这东西怎么用？”

Reese幅度很小地歪了歪脑袋，没去碰黑莓手机。“关于Monica，你的计划是什么？”

“今天下午有一次复健。”

街上有车在按喇叭。

“计划，Finch？”

蓝色眼睛和他直直对视。Finch慢吞吞地说：“我们会……讨论她的可行选择。”

Reese默不作声。Finch已经准备转身重新面对屏幕了。

“她不会离开他的。”

“也许不会。”Finch注意到对方一闪而过的表情变化。他自己也不无迟疑。“我承认，这个案子很敏感。”他扭头重新对着屏幕，运指如飞地敲下一行代码。看一眼Reese，他又重新看向屏幕。“以前也是这样的：有些号码会频繁出现，一而再，再而三。”

就算是现在，这种情况也依然让他揪心。

而更让他揪心的是——[color=Silver]（*Finch更担心这件事刺激到Reese。）[/color]

他转开视线。Reese正直直地看着他呢。

“以前你没有我在你身边。”

Finch仔细查看他没有表情的脸。“是的，”他让步承认，“以前我没有你在身边。”

Reese拿起黑莓，心不在焉地放在手里掂着。他眼神又不知道飘到哪里去了，一只手揉着脸颊上刚刚长出来的胡子茬。

现在他们两个人的四只眼睛齐齐看向玻璃板上Monica的照片。

Finch仰靠在椅子上，嘴唇抿成一条细线。“你想要我们怎么办，Reese先生？”

“解决它。”Reese冷静地陈述。他收起手机，瞥了一眼手表，一面站起来，一面扣起西装。

他想来杯咖啡。

“Reese先生。”

Reese什么都没说，走到档案柜边上，拉开顶上的抽屉，手在里头翻翻拣拣。

“把精力放在Simpson身上，John。”

“好的，Harold。”他回答得心不在焉，听上去完全是一般人面对唠叨老妈时给出的那种“好的”。

他挑选定了，把金属物件别在后腰。转过身时，Reese看到老板在皱眉。

“‘他们不去追问原因’，Harold。”他说道。一丝轻快的俏皮调侃劲儿又重回他声音里了。

面对这句告别词，Finch微微地歪了下头。他盯着桌上书堆中最顶层的那本。栅栏门开关时发出哐啷哐啷的声音。

丁尼生。[color=Silver]（*Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die.他们不去追问原因，他们只是奋斗至死。阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生描写军人的名句。）[/color]

他挑眉，视线在已然空无一人的走道里逡巡。

————***————

书桌一角的三夹板已经有点翘了。坐在小办公室里等候的Reese无意识地拨弄着翘起的板子，拨出有节奏的声音。

显然，和新员工会面不属于Jack Simpson的首要待办事项。

他已经趁机把电脑硬盘上的内容拷到了U盘里，在角落里的榕树盆栽里藏了个摄像头，搜查了文件柜——诶，他有把柜子重新锁好吗？

他站起身，试探地拉了拉抽屉。嗯，锁好了。

他重新坐下，现在开始拉扯领带。瞥了一眼自己刚刚放好的摄像头，Reese朝它摇了摇手指，扮个鬼脸。

他耳边传来一声无奈的叹气。

果然不出所料。

他的手指又去拨弄桌子角了。

啪嗒。

他一直在想Monica。

啪嗒。

还有Jessica。

啪嗒。

还有——

“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”

他停手，往大班椅背上仰身一靠。他现在是被万蚁啮心的感觉。

“什么事，Finch。”

那边沉默了一下。

“[i][b]你知道现代股票的起源吗？[/b][/i]”

“不知道。”Reese装出不感兴趣的口吻，但Finch还是不为所动地接着往下说。

“[i][b]荷兰东印度公司。17世纪初，商人在亚洲争夺贸易业务……这家公司掌握了香料行业的控制权。[/b][/i]”

Reese发出了不感兴趣的低哼声。

事实上，他很喜欢听Finch讲这些。

“[i][b]为了筹款，公司将股本切割成若干份出售，并就股票支付股息。不久以后，阿姆斯特丹股票交易所应运而生。[/b][/i]”

线路沉默了。他能听见键盘的噼啪声。

“你企图分散我心神。”

“[i][b]起效了吗？[/b][/i]”

“没有。”

外面传来了声音。在Reese坐直身体的同时，门被推开了。

“我是Jack Simpson，”号码朝站起身的Reese伸出手，握手时结实有力。

Reese作了自我介绍，确切说是介绍了他当天扮演的那个身份。

他只需要看向Jack的眼睛就知道了：

并非受害人。

————***————

她的手腕包扎着，黑色的包扎布和她浅色的衬衫袖子形成鲜明的对比。

Finch看了她的手腕一眼，脸上是一个没有问出口的疑问句。

“摔了一跤。”她尴尬地笑笑，扭开头。

她蹲下身，把哑铃搬上另一台机器。

他柔声说：“我想你我都知道，这不是真相。”

Monica呆住了。她看着他，想要挤出一个笑容，但没成功，“你说什么？”

“我知道你丈夫的事。”Finch说。

她睁大眼。

“我可以帮你。”

又是一句“你说什么？”Monica站起身，摇摇头：“抱歉……我——”

“你并非孤立无援，Monica。”[color=Silver]（*You are not alone.）[/color]

她撩了下头发，太阳穴的位置有淤痕。

她很不错，Finch意识到。遮掩得很不错。

强装坚强得很不错。

“我知道你想保护他。”

Monica警惕地皱眉。“你是谁？”

“能帮助你的人。”

“我丈夫，”她慢慢地说，“他是个好人。”

他微微地歪头。

“他是个好人。他只是，跟以前不同了……自从他回来之后。”

“我可以帮助你。”

“他们回来后都跟以前不同了。”她的眼泪来得突然，安静。

“Monica。”

她别开脸。

“够了。”她的呼吸声沉重。她说：“对不起，我们另外约个时间吧。”

“Monica。”

“请。”她已经从情绪中恢复过来。她现在没有眼泪，表情麻木。她习惯了戴面具。她挤出一个笑容给他，那笑容几乎可以乱真。

但是辅导时间到此结束了——不管是对他而言，还是对她而言。

他把名片递给她。

“你并非孤立无援。”他重复。

————***————

“Reese先生。”

“Finch。”

Reese动作轻捷流畅地坐到卡座里，找目光炯炯盯着他的女招待点了杯咖啡。他仔细打量着Finch手掌下压着的分类广告版块，上面明显留有Finch做的标记，努力想要找点线索。但Finch马上把报纸对折起来，用菜单盖住。

Finch本来是低着头的。他终于抬头，挑着眉毛，钢笔放到一边。

“Simpson在跟他秘书偷情。”Reese说。他的咖啡端上来了。他闭上嘴，直到女侍应生走远了才继续往下说。“他太太是个大律师，投了高昂的保险。他雇凶准备杀她。”

“唔。”Finch啜了一口茶。桌子上摆着个盘子，盘子里有些无法辨别的食物的碎屑。“动作真快。”

“嗯哼。他会收到惊喜的。”

Reese现在又紧盯着那份报纸。报纸被菜单盖住，菜单被Finch的手掌盖住。

“Reese先生。”

他抬头。

“并非每件事都是块拼图。”

Reese两手拢住装咖啡的马克杯，仰身靠在卡座的椅背上。

Finch端详着他。

“你吃了吗？”Finch把菜单推过来，抽走报纸放到他身边的椅面上，离开Reese的视线范围。

Reese犹豫了。他并非受邀而来；他是跟踪Finch到这里的。“你要走了吗？”

“答案会影响你的进食能力吗？”

Reese没说话，看他一眼。

“我哪儿都不去。”

Reese翻开菜单。他一边扫视着餐厅的特色早餐和常规早餐，一边等Finch开口。他一点都不饿。最后他终于问：“Monica呢？”

“她需要一点时间。”

他看着Finch。对方脸上的挫败一览无余。他阖上菜单。

“我在想，也许我们可以安排她和Carter警探见一面。”

“她们见过面了。”

“没错，但是如果Carter警探知道危险有多大的话……有一些咨询项目Monica可以参加，Anthony也可以。如果Carter能够让……”

“你的话里‘如果’可真多，Finch。”

“我们就只有这个。”

Reese的手指敲打着菜单。

“好了吗，亲爱的？”

他抬眼，看到笑盈盈的女侍应生。

“咖啡就足够了，谢谢。”

“没关系。”她帮他把杯子续满，又看了Finch一眼。Finch摇摇头，出于礼貌朝她微笑了一下。

沉默在两人之间蔓延。

“我们会盯着她的。”Finch轻声说。

Reese心不在焉地点头。他看向窗外，冷不丁地说：“我去和Carter聊聊。”

手机嗡嗡地震动起来。Finch低下头查看手机。

Reese盯着他。Finch脸上的表情有点奇怪，微微地皱着眉。他把手机放进马甲口袋。

看来“哪儿都不去”又不算数了。

Finch僵硬地走出卡座，重新把菜单推到Reese面前，轻轻地敲了一下。[i][b]吃点东西。[/b][/i]

“我会给你打电话的，Reese先生。”

一个人坐在卡座里，Reese用手用力地抚过脸颊。

他在想，其实要结案其实可以很简单。


	6. Chapter 6

他决定再去趟医院。Finch在心里演排了他们的对话，考虑了一些不可控的变量，努力想取得一个更理想的结果。

但是这一切需要一个常量为前提：他本以为能找到Monica，而且，边上没有别人打扰。

发现Anthony Lewis以咄咄逼人的姿势站在她面前，呃，可并不在他的剧本里。

“我不喜欢你和他还有来往。”

听到低沉的咆哮声，Finch一动不动地站住了。

“他是孩子的爸爸，Anthony——”

这句话的声音低下去。他听到她的惨叫。Finch站在门边，一时进退两难。

他盯着墙壁看了四点七秒钟，然后以僵硬的姿态走上前。

“Monica？”

两双眼睛唰地投在她身上，一双眼睛里盛着疑惑，另一双则是暴怒。

Lewis的眼睛毫不留情地上下打量他。“你谁啊？”

Monica开口：“Harold——”

他和她交换一个眼神。

“眉来眼去什么？”Lewis看看她，又看看他，最后怒视着Monica。“这个人是谁？”

“一个病人。”她轻声说。

Lewis摇头。“滚蛋，老兄。现在看病时间结束了。”

这样做需要他的全部勇气，但，他踏前一步。“我只是在想，也许我们——”

“我说过了，滚蛋。”Lewis也踏前一步，现在咄咄逼人地俯瞰着Finch。他是个大块头，肌肉发达，明显有从军经历。

“我恐怕我办不到。”Finch吃惊于自己的声音居然这么镇定平稳。Lewis也一脸吃惊，然后变成了一脸嗤笑。

“哦，真的吗？办不到的意思是还得找人来帮你一把？”Lewis伸手推他，力气很大得把他推回到门口。“快[i][b]滚[/b][/i]。”

Finch的背撞到了门框上。他嘶地吸了口冷气，但努力维持着平衡。他们现在背冲着他，Lewis在低吼，Monica保持沉默。

直到他听到了压抑的哭声。他办不到。不论如何，他办不到作壁上观。

“容我建议——”

事情发生在电光火石之间。一秒钟之内，Lewis猛地转过身来，揪住他马甲的领子，把他拎起来，背抵住墙壁。下一秒，他被人拉下来，但是动作并不粗暴，不含任何恶意。

Lewis低哼了一声，他忙着抵挡一个突然现身的暴力分子的拳脚。

一个穿着西装的暴力分子。

Reese。

隔着线路是一回事——即使是那会儿他也经常忍不住皱眉——亲临打斗现场则是彻头彻尾的另一回——

Monica。

Finch不得不把视线从激烈的打斗中挪开，朝她走过去。

她紧紧捏着椅背，嘴半张着，对Lewis仍不无担忧。她摇摇头：“Harold——”

“没关系的。”他压抑自己的纷乱思绪，低声说，“我们可以帮你。”

“我们？”她的声音嘶哑。四周突然安静了，屋子里只剩下他俩。Finch扭过头去看门口，空无一人，然后重新注视着她。

“拜托。”他说。“你值得更好的生活。你的孩子——”

“我的孩子。”她急急忙忙地说。她飞快地看了一眼手表，摇头。“我得去托班接他回家。对不起，我只是——”她猛地住嘴，盯着他身后。

Finch顺着她的视线转过身。

站在那里的是Reese。他看起来毫发无损，衬衫也只皱了一点点，不仔细看根本看不出。刚刚的骚乱对他的外形风度没有一丝影响。他回到门口，看着Monica：“你没事吧？”

她慢慢地点了下头，从柜子里拿出手包，瞥了一眼Finch。她的手在颤抖，但不明显。她的视线回到门口，和Reese的视线对上。她的眼神里有一个无声的疑问。

“他没事。”Reese说。“但我……鼓励他出去散个步。多美好的夜晚啊。”他一本正经地笑了下。

Lewis跑了，但是在那之前，他把Reese猛推到角落的金属文件柜上。Reese不动声色地活动了下肩膀，仍未退去的疼痛让他挺直背垂下手。

“谢谢。”Monica警惕地看了他一眼。她显然不怎么自在，对整件事毫无头绪。她一只手颤抖着把一束散发别到耳后。“我只是……我很抱歉。”她吐了一口气。这次她是对Reese说的：“我的孩子，我得去——”

他挥挥手，制止了她的道歉。“去吧。”他柔声说。

“Monica。”Finch还未放弃。她站住脚步，转头看他。“如果你觉得不安全……请你考虑考虑我的提议。”

她胡乱点点头，但是没有真心首肯的意思。她飞快地看看他，又看看他，走了。

一片沉默。只有空调的嗡嗡声。

“谢谢你。”Finch终于说。他看着Reese，抚平自己的领带，把它塞回马甲里，又伸手扶了扶眼镜。

Reese沉默着打量Finch。他想换种姿势吗？他的动作好像有点迟缓。

Finch注意到那双蓝眼睛的仔细审视。“我没事。”他又扶了一把眼镜。这次他注意到了点什么。“但是你——”

“没事。”一只手朝他下巴伸过来，想把他的头扳到一个合适的角度仔细查看。Reese挡开那只手。他感觉到自己的太阳穴有点温温的东西，显然他现在[i][b]还在[/b][/i]流血呢。他锐利地看了Finch一眼，倒退一步。“你干嘛呢，Finch？”

Finch狠狠瞪着他。

“我没事。”Reese重复，声音里有一丝恼意。他注意到自己老板的嘴抿紧了。“你以为你的干预很成功吗，Finch？”他没有等对方回答。“万一你——”

“我知道‘万一’的可能性，Reese先生。诚然，我出现的时机不甚凑巧。”Finch看着乱七八糟的诊室，顿了一下。“Lewis先生呢？”

“不甚有体育精神和风度。”趁着Finch看向别处，Reese退开一步，抬手摸了下太阳穴，把血抹在裤子上。他扶起一张翻倒的椅子。“我在他身上放了个跟踪器。”

[i][b]而且劝他别想着回家。[/b][/i]

Finch转过身看着他：“你和Carter警探聊过了吗？”

Reese在一个打翻的小垃圾桶边上蹲下，用手把废纸拢回去。还有一张包装纸，一个塑料咖啡杯，三个玉米片的包装袋。

“我想这代表没有？”

Reese一边眯着眼抬头看他，一边把垃圾桶放稳。“目前还没有。”没有和Carter聊的必要。他仔细地观察着Finch，还有他走路时步态的改变：肯定是和平时有点不一样了。“你确信你没事吗，Finch？”

Finch挑眉。“一个在流血的人居然问我有事没事。”

“Finch。”

回他的是一个瞪视。

那就没事吧。

他俩都没事。

Reese站起身，拿着手机。走到门口的时候他停了一下，回头看着Finch。

“你可以蹭个便宜，Harold？反正你已经到这儿了。”他挥手示意。“不必排队候诊，也没有时间限制哦。”

他脚步轻捷地离开了，没有等候Finch的答复。

————***————

夜间潮乎乎的，空气滞重。Reese待在屋顶一角，监视着Lewis的宅子。他早就脱下了西装外套，把它团起来塞在背后当靠垫使。

如果Finch看到他对昂贵的织物如此大不敬，十之八九会为此骇然的。那个男人虽然对于琐事啰里啰嗦到可笑，但也可笑得不乏可爱。

他没准儿在什么地方存了本账簿，如实记载着迄今为止毁掉的衣物。John Reese对阿玛尼，四比零。John Reese对布里奥尼，二比零。等等等等。鉴于Finch表情可能会处于“微微不快”到“震惊”之间的任一档（具体取决于衣物的最终状态），Reese开始放Finch一马，在图书馆领域之外完成它们的退休。[color=Silver]（*阿玛尼，布里奥尼，都是意大利奢侈品牌。）[/color]

话说回来仍得怪Finch。谁让他买那么贵的衣服。

有可能他老板的反应并非因为衣物的损毁程度，而是取决于涉及的人身伤害深浅。不过Reese吃不准。

尽管有虐待西装之嫌，但屋顶之夜不错，比他本周下榻的旅馆更有吸引力。他最近一直不想回去面对里头的廉价床垫。

还有纸一样薄的墙。

还有梦境。

Reese和睡眠严重不足是老熟人了。他知道自己的极限。在军队里，少睡眠能完成更多任务。再说了，如果睡觉反正是没戏了，他还不如享受点新鲜空气。

他看一眼手机，又看向对街。

如他所安排，Monica和Frankie两人单独在家。他们点了披萨当晚饭，上面一半铺着起司，一半铺着辣香肠。

Frankie喜欢把起司揭下来，辣香肠也单独吃。他还喜欢动个不停，玩着抢椅子游戏的五岁男孩晚餐版。

Reese微笑起来。Monica又一次严厉地指着小男孩自己的座位，让他好好把晚饭吃完。

这至少是当晚第三次了。

他的电话震动起来。低头瞟一眼，他抬手敲了下耳机。

“Lionel。”

“[i][b]你们这帮人准备进军艺术界了？[/b][/i]”

Reese愣了一下。“什么？”

“[i][b]眼镜儿刚刚在看房子，画廊那种。[/b][/i]”Fusco听起来得意洋洋。但凡他能嗅出点儿什么Reese尚未发现的信息，他就会摆出这模样。

Reese得杀杀这歪风邪气。警察先生跟踪他老板不过是奉命行事，他才是下命令的人。

“哦。”最后他回答。所以说，现在Finch准备买画廊，单逛逛已经不够了。

“[i][b]嘿。哦一声就完了？[/b][/i]”

不能让他尾巴翘太高。“地址找出来了吗？”

“[i][b]哪个地址？他看了三个地方。[/b][/i]”

“我不是在说画廊，Lionel。”

那边卡了下壳。

“[i][b]你就没个满足的时候了，是这样吗？[/b][/i]”

Reese露出一个微笑。

“[i][b]得了，得了，不用谢了您哪。另外，没有，还没拿到地址。[/b][/i]”

“有情况随时汇报给我。”

那边嘟囔着说了一句再见。

然后就安静了。几只鸽子落在屋顶上，在他身边活动。Reese伸了伸腿。

租房子。

今天早上的分类广告好像是房地产那一栏。

[i][b]并非每件事都是块拼图，Reese先生。[/b][/i]

是嘛，Finch。

也许整件事和那本杂志有关。和封面画有关。

Reese提醒自己待会儿去检查检查垃圾桶。发现什么蛛丝马迹的可能性很小，但值得一试。

他一只手揉揉面孔。在街对面，晚饭还没有结束。

他闭上眼睛。

他不想睡着。

[b][i]在上一场梦里，她熟睡着，长长的金发散落在枕头上。他醒来，在她身边，能嗅到她身上的味道。

能感觉到她的心跳。也许是他自己的。

她动了下。他亲吻她的后颈，还有肩膀。

她翻了个身，脸上是他熟悉的微笑。

他回以微笑，以耳语的声音问：“你是真实的吗？”

她大笑着看了他一眼，脸上是宠溺的“你又来了”的表情。

他在她肩膀上咬了一口，轻轻地。她的双手放在他身上。

她绝对是真的。

但是在梦境里，场景突然变了。鲜血突然涌出，在枕头上，在他手上，在她头发里。

他开口叫她的名字，一声绝望的挽留。“Jess。”[/i][/b]

Reese睁开眼，轻声地咒骂。他挪动一下，盯着对街。

他眨眨眼。还在吃完饭。

他又低头看看自己双手，展开十指，握拳。

鸽子扑闪着翅膀咕咕叫。

晚饭之后就该洗澡了。

他看了一眼手机，很想呼叫Finch。[i][b]又在忙什么私事了吗，Finch？没有？我吗？哦，我不过是和一些鸽子混在一起呢。有些鸟儿可喜欢有我作伴呢。[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*Reese你不要自说自话这么萌好吗。）[/color]

街那边，洗澡水放好了。Monica揪住她儿子，他咯咯笑着，POLO衫被掀到脑袋上。

Reese僵住了。一种熟悉的沉重感像砖块一样坠着他的五脏六腑。

男孩的背上到处都是淤青。Monica用一只手指温柔地顺着脊背抚摸他，Frankie笑着扭了一下身体。

Reese用快速拨号拨了个号码出去。

Carter跳过了寒暄的环节。“[i][b]你最好别告诉我，你那边有什么尸体要我善后，John。[/b][/i]”

“现在还没尸体。”他努力保持着语气的轻快。

“[i][b]至少是个好开头。[/b][/i]”他听得出她声音的笑意。

“你之前跟的那个叫Lewis的人，他回来多久了？”

Carter沉默了一小会儿才回答。“[i][b]好几个月了。怎么了？[/b][/i]”

“他还会回去吗？”

“[i][b]不会了。现役兵役已经服满了。[/b][/i]”

“谢了。”

“[i][b]John——[/b][/i]”

他挂掉电话，伸长腿，转了转脖子。

长夜才刚刚开始。他犹豫了一下，然后敲了下耳机。

“Finch，在？”在没人回答的那几秒种里，他的手指敲敲打打地击打着砖块。

“[i][b]一直。[/b][/i]”

他听到熟悉柔和的打字声。

突然之间，他不知道自己为什么要打这通电话。申请许可？还是说指望获得Finch的祝福？

他一只手在嘴上用力揉了一把。

“[i][b]Reese先生？[/b][/i]”

“我跟Carter聊过了。”他终于说。这句话并不是假话。

“[i][b]好极了。[/b][/i]”那边传来飞快敲击键盘的声音。然后停了下来。“[i][b]看起来，Lewis先生今晚离自己家远远的。[/b][/i]”

Reese的视线飘到褐石屋宅子上。

街那边，Monica和Frankie看起来很幸福、放松。他们在度假，没有恶魔在身边。

他非常清晰地记得这种幸福感。

但是，所有假期都会有尽头。

“我去把这件事了结。”他轻声说。

那边安静了一下。“[i][b]请问你刚刚说什么？[/b][/i]”

“Lewis。就这样了。”

“[i][b]Reese先生？[/b][/i]”

他不该打这个电话。

“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”

“抱歉，Finch。”他抽出身后的西装，抖一抖，重新穿好。“我们明早见。”

他敲击耳机结束通话，站起身。

有些人，这个世界没有才最好。[color=Silver]（*There were people the world could afford to lose，反过来呼应S3E13里Reese返回出手救Finch之后，在告别时对Finch说的话：There were people the world could not afford to lose.）[/color]

————***————

下雨了。

他安静地等了一整晚。

他跟踪他，不疾不徐。反正没有时间限制。

Anthony Lewis离开了征兵办公室，去了离家两个街区的一家安静酒吧。

Reese喝下两指深的威士忌，垂下眼。他已经盯了Lewis一整晚了。

他在下决定。

等到他砰一声关上后备箱的时候，他已经下定决心。Lewis被捆着，躺在后备箱里。

开弓没有回头箭。

在他耳边：“[i][b]Reese先生。[/b][/i]”

他闭上眼。

睁开眼的时候，他盯着面前被绑起来、蒙上眼、塞住嘴的男人。

他感觉不到任何内疚或者后悔。

“Finch。”他退到房间外。

“[i][b]你在哪？[/b][/i]”

雨点打在窗子上。

他在一间安全屋——说起来怪讽刺的。他听到身后闷闷的挣扎声，带上门。

“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”

Finch唤他名字的时候声音里有一种温和的善意。Reese扬起脖子，脑袋靠着墙。

他不配得到善意。

特别是现在。

“听我说。”他开口。

“[i][b]不行。[/b][/i]”

Finch强硬地打断他。

“[i][b]你可以在十二分钟内赶过来。我给你十五分钟。[/b][/i]”

Reese垂下眼，狠狠地盯着墙壁。他听到隔壁压抑而惊恐绝望的声音。

有时候，有些事非做不可。

这样并非是错。

“Finch。”

“[i][b]话我只说一次，John。[/b][/i]”[color=Silver]（*Finch老板气场全开。）[/color]

通话中断了。


	7. Chapter 7

“坐。”

这个词像是甩在他脸上的一记火辣辣耳光。

某种意义上说，Reese怀疑Finch真的动手打他反而会好过一点。好过此刻他脸上的表情：混合着疑问、气恼和关切，以及一些别的。

这样更糟糕。

他坐下来。

图书馆里一片沉默，就连键盘的噼啪声都消失了。只要Finch在，这噼啪声就在；缺了它，他全身不自在。就连街道仿佛也被感染了，车辆的噪音和城市的其他喧嚣比平常安静。

Reese闭上双眼，用手揉一把脸。

Finch仔细地盯着他。“有什么要对我说的吗？”

“没有。”Reese倾身往前，双肘撑在膝盖上。他垂下头，手指梳挠着头发。

“John。”

“Harold。”他应声抬头。

Finch几不可察地皱了下眉。“Lewis先生现在在哪里？”

“他在安全屋里。”Reese的脸上没有任何表情，声音里也没有任何情绪，像是戴上了完美的假面。他是个受过专门训练的特工。

他把Lewis留在安全屋里，五花大绑着，想喊，但无法喊出声。

所以他离开一会儿没所谓。

“John。”Finch的声音充满倦意。他的脸上闪过一个想问问题又问不出口的表情。

“不要，Finch。”

有时候，有些事必须做。这些事不该让一般人看到，甚至连想都不该让他们想。

这些事，甚至不该让Finch这样的人知道。

“你做了什么？”

“什么都没做。”Reese的声音轻，慢，稳。

Finch仔细打量他。早在他俩正式会面，他便已经关注John Reese很久了。他知道他是好人，即使考虑他做过的事，[i][b]虽然[/b][/i]他做过一些事。即使如此，他仍慢慢知道，他还是低估了他。

而这，这样做将是另外一回事。

他们彼此瞪视了一分钟，然后Reese准备站起来。

“坐。”Finch厉声说。

Reese看他一眼，没搭理这句严厉的命令，起身走到窗子边。

空调系统又运转了，发出低沉的嗡嗡声。

“你休息过吗？”Reese问。下面的街道很安静，处在它自己的小憩时光里。没人回答，所以他回过头。

Finch皱着眉。台式机投了一些光线到他身上，但他的脸仍有一部分隐藏在阴影里。他看起来忧心忡忡，那种还没想出合适代码解决问题的苍白紧张面容。

我可以撒谎的，Reese心想。保护Finch免于得知他们所从事事情的残酷真相，免于得知牺牲一个保护更多人的需求，免于得知无言的潜规则。

公平地说，他完全可以略去真相不提。Finch不就总是这么干吗？

就像他办他的私事，收购他的房地产。

短暂的沉默之后，他说：“我们可以不去谈这件事。”

“是的，Reese先生，我想我把你召回来，目的就是让我们可以[i][b]不[/b][/i]去谈这件事。”

Finch一只手揉着侧脸，掠过嘴唇。他迎着Finch盯着他的目光。

他不该打这个电话。

回头看一眼窗子，Reese心不在焉地摘下耳边的耳机，在拇指和食指之间捏来揉去。

他想着Frankie，觉得有一点犯恶心。他想起了他曾经熟悉的场景。[i][b]躲起来，John。[/b][/i]她的声音绝望。[i][b]躲起来。[/b][/i]

他一向不擅长躲。

“机器的存在并不是为了让你我去取人性命，Reese先生。”

Reese转身：“但死人的情况总是会发生，Finch。”

“这件事不是[i][b]发生[/b][/i]的，这是有预谋杀人。”

Reese黯然笑了一笑。“你忘了，Harold，我受过训练，专门就是干这个的。”

“我没有忘记，”Finch微微歪过头，皱眉看着他。“但我雇你不是为了让你干这个。”

“你雇我做你做不了的事。”

“我雇你阻止暴力犯罪……不是为了增加暴力犯罪。”

Reese毫不动摇地看着他，但是他内里动摇了一下。“那么，让我们把它看成一件私事好了。”他说。[color=Silver]（*Reese你是有多记仇。）[/color]

“John。”这是一声警告。Finch嘴唇的线条拉紧了。他在脑子里跑着各式各样的可行性，试图找出一种管理方式。来管理Reese。Reese通常没这么一意孤行。他顽固归顽固不假，但还是讲道理的。

他们已经并肩处理号码有好一阵子了。也许永无休止地无差别响应和处理每一个号码有点不切实际。

但他们难道有别的选择？

“我们从没商量过休假时间。”终于，他说。他得到的回应是一个失望的表情。

“Finch……”Reese摇头。休假时间？说得好像他下的决定是极度疲劳的结果。“我想休假的时候，我会告诉你。”

“那你[i][b]需要[/b][/i]休假的时候呢？”

“我会告诉你。”他轻声回答。

Finch不为所动地瞪着他，什么都没说，手指无意义地敲打着键盘的边缘。

“也许[i][b]你[/b][/i]需要点休假时间，Finch。”

他可没有半心半意地对解决这桩案件不上心。他看得出Finch不喜欢现在的僵持。后者的眼神朝一大排显示器瞟了一眼，动作很细微，但是Reese注意到了。

号码永不停止。[color=Silver]（*The numbers never stoped coming.）[/color]

“还有别的方法。也许可以申请人身禁制令。或者咨询治疗。如果你这样做——”

“他伤害孩子，Finch。”

原来是这样。Finch眨眼。

两人沉默了很久。

Reese在指间把玩着那枚耳机，等着。

不出所料。

他从窗子边抽身走向书桌。

“这件事你不参与，没事的。”他的声音低柔平静，有一种实话实说的镇定。“你不需要参与。”他把耳机扔在书桌上，手机从口袋里掏出来，把它也留在桌上。

他传递的信息很简单。

“你准备做什么？”

Reese顿了一秒钟，轻扯嘴角，但是眼睛里没有一丝笑意。[i][b]对不起。[/b][/i]“我明天再给你打电话。”

“Reese先生。”

“你是个好人，Harold。你只需要知道这样做是对的就行了。”

没有必要再继续讨论了。他起身走向大门。

铁门关上的声音刺破了图书馆的安静。Finch垂头一动不动地坐了一分钟，他的拇指打着圈揉着太阳穴。

他盯着那只被遗弃的手机，把它拿到面前。他仰身靠倒在椅背上，盯着电脑屏幕。

中间的显示器光标一闪一闪地回盯着他。

他的手指落在键盘上。

————***————[i][b]

不小心跌倒，撞倒一个装满酒的酒杯。

“John。”

这一手奏效了，完美地转移了注意力。他其实并不是个笨手笨脚的孩子。

他垂下的双手紧紧握拳，随时准备扑上去。他什么都愿意做，只要能让他的注意力从她身上移开。

“过来，John。”

他闭上眼睛。[/b][/i]

————***————

这件事一度很容易。比如当格杀令传到他这里的时候。那时候决定已经作出了。

那时候Kara会告诉他，他们做的是正确的事情；就算是不正确，那也是别人的决定错，不是他们。

“对不起。”Lewis曾试图给自己乞命。

“我也觉得对不起。”而Reese这样回答。他并不是一点惋惜都没有，但他没让这种情绪流露在他的口吻里。

世界就是这样的。

公寓面积不大。他把Lewis一动不动的身体拖到客厅，这时候他捕捉到门锁那边的钥匙声。

他扔下那具躯体——它沉重地撞击在地上——举起枪。门吱呀一声开了。

已经是早晨了，虽然尚属清晨。时间流逝不知不觉。他眨眨眼。阳光从门口射进来，给站在门口的两个人投下光晕。

这两个人都迎着他的视线瞪着他。慢慢地，他放低枪支。

率先开口的是Fusco。

“不是吧？”

他可完全没想到会是这样。当他一大早给Reese打电话的时候，接电话的却是快乐王子的老板。而那还只是头道惊喜。

[i][b]好极了，警探先生。事实上，我正好用得上你帮忙。[/b][/i]

现在他又有幸喜迎Reese那种强压脾气的表情。西装男（但现在没穿西装）袖子卷到手腕处。他下巴冒出了胡子茬，眼下有阴影，眼神严肃。

脚底下还躺着一具躯体。Fusco瞪着那个毫无反应的人，无声叹气。

不是吧？

现在Reese冷硬的视线只针对Finch一个人了。有那么一秒钟，Fusco决定把自己两只手擦擦干净，别去趟这趟浑水，不管这俩到底是怎么了。

但此时远处响起了警笛声。

“哦，太好了。”Finch说。现在两双眼睛狠狠盯着他。他解释：“你的后援到了。”

“你该走了。”Finch对Reese说。他站在门口，大半个身子还在门外，视线避开了地毯上的Lewis，紧紧盯着Reese的眼睛。“我也该走了。”

Reese还是沉默着没说话，手指不自觉地握紧了掌中的枪。

“我知道你觉得这样做是正确的。”虽然声音很低，但Finch说得很郑重。“也许你说的没错。但是我……我不能。”

警笛声更清晰了。Reese看着他脚下的躯体，胸口一紧，紧缩成一团。

时间不够了。

他心里半是如释重负，还有一半是——

“不是吧？”Fusco重复一次。他挑着眉，视线在他俩身上转来转去。

Finch看着他，有条不紊地说：“我篡改了纽约警局的数据库，警探先生。Lewis先生昨天晚上被抓到醉驾，但他拒捕，从警员身边逃逸。[i][b]幸好呢[/b][/i]，此间的屋主举报有醉汉擅闯。”他顿了一下。“我相信你会发现协查通报足以以假乱真，不会有任何人怀疑。”

仍然是两双眼睛都瞪着他。

“可以扣留四十八小时到七十二小时，我说得对不对？”

Fusco眨眨眼。[i][b]这是在搞什么鬼？[/b][/i]“呃，没错。”

“好极了。”Finch瘸着腿从门口退开一步，看了一眼Reese。他的计划就只到这里为止了，剩下的事情不是没有风险。

很多风险。

警笛声非常近，还隔一个街区，最多。

Fusco走近，在那具躯体边蹲下来，检查脉搏。[color=Silver]（*这一章里提到Lewis的时候都是用了body，可以指一个人的身体，也可以指一个人的尸身；就Lewis的生死，作者是有意卖了关子留了悬念的。）[/color]

“他没死。”Reese第一次开口。他的声音平板。

“John。”

又一阵漫长难耐的沉默。

外面传来关车门的声音。

Fusco抬起头。“如果你们准备走，赶紧的。”

Finch看Reese一眼，开口想要说什么。但他还没来得及说一个字，前特工已经从他旁边擦身而过，快得如同一阵风。

他不准备捕风。

他慢慢走出公寓楼的时候，两名制服警员从他身边擦过，没有多看他一眼。

在户外，他迎着阳光眨眨眼，走到街上。他的动作迟缓，僵硬，胸口依然觉得沉甸甸。

但至少，最大的风险消除了。

————***————

杜福斯的顾客群在中午时不太一样。桌球台空着，只有一个上年纪的客人在吧台旁的桌上吃午饭。

Jeremy倒酒倒了一半的时候僵住了。他看见Reese从大门口进来。他板着脸，双手平平地撑在吧台上，而那个穿西装的“警察”在他对面的吧台高脚凳上坐下来。

他平稳地招呼：“Jeremy。”

“警察先生……”

Reese没搭理那个招呼里的讽刺味道。

Jeremy端着一品脱啤酒送到唯一的顾客桌上。与此同时，他一直瞥着Reese。回到吧台里，他狠狠瞪了Reese一眼。

“听着，除非你是到这儿来喝酒——”

“我过来说对不起。”

Jeremy瞪着他，不敢置信地摇头。这家伙到底是谁啊？

沉默了一瞬。

Reese轻声说：“我想保护Monica和Frankie。而我以为你……”Reese没往下说。“我弄错了。”

Jeremy歪歪脑袋。“你怎么认识Monica的？”

“我不认识她。”Reese稍微犹豫了一下，说了实话。

“那你是怎么能……你又是怎么知道有危险的？”

又沉默了一瞬。“可靠情报。”

“可靠情报。”Jeremy重复了一遍。他打量着Reese。这个人看起来比上次见面逮他的时候面色憔悴不少。“你是什么人？”

Reese眨眨眼。问得好。

他越来越不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

“不喜欢有人欺凌弱小的人。”最后他回答。

Jeremy点点头。这不是问题的答案，但他知道这是真话。他从水槽里拿起一只洗好的杯子，放在沥水架上，用布擦干自己的双手。

Reese揉揉脸颊。“话说回来，也不知道我们到底有没有帮上多少忙。”他的视线现在越过了Jeremy，投在啤酒桶上。

也许应该来一杯啤酒。

“是你……？”Jeremy摇头。“刚刚Monica给我发了短信，说Anthony又被征召驻派国外了，过几天就走。”

Reese皱眉。他的视线回到Jeremy身上。什么？

“真的。”Jeremy干笑一声。“总之呢，呃，如果你跟这件事有任何关系的话……谢了。”

Reese感到胃里有什么东西翻涌。

Finch。肯定是他。

显然，他篡改的不仅仅是纽约警局的数据库。

他摇头。

“很高兴能帮上忙。”

Jeremy从架子上取下两个玻璃杯，放在他俩之间，拿过来一瓶威士忌。

“庆祝一下。”

Reese犹豫了，但仅犹豫了一毫秒就干脆地接过酒，和Jeremy碰杯。

他们各自喝着手中的烈酒，沉默了一小会。

“谢谢你。”最后，Jeremy说。Reese闻言摇一摇头。

“我是John。”他伸出手。

Jeremy微笑着握住。“Jeremy。”他冲两只杯子扬扬头。“再来一杯？”

Reese把杯子推上前。

有何不可。

————***————

当天晚些时候，Reese的视线越过书桌，几乎没去看仍亮着的屏幕，直接落在有裂缝的玻璃板上张贴着的照片上。

他慢慢一路走过去，手指划过旁边的书脊，越走越深，然后停下脚步。

这里的书架上开始有积灰了，所以，这里就不错。

背抵住墙，Reese闭上眼，慢慢地贴墙滑下去。他两手交扣，放在脖子后。

时间一点一点地过去。他的脑子里有嗡嗡的声音。而且世界在旋转。

开门的声音传来。Reese睁开眼，盯着一束阳光。尘埃在光线的照耀下飞舞。

他听到熟悉的脚步声，什么东西咚一声掉在书桌上，然后安静了一下。

Finch肯定知道他在这儿。

好几秒过去了——根据他的平稳心跳来判断。

传来清嗓子的声音，椅子被人朝后拖的声音。

又是好几秒过去了。

然后是好几分钟。

Reese闭上眼。


	8. Chapter 8

他不知道自己何时睡着的，也不知道睡了多久。他在一只脚轻轻推他的时候醒过来。他睁开眼：最近的一扇窗外，太阳正在西沉。

“Reese先生。”

他眯起眼，抬头看着老板，双腿向前伸平。他没有回答。

Finch看着他。西斜的太阳勾勒出他的轮廓。

他等着。

他是不会就这么离开的。

“Harold。”Reese终于说。

Finch歪了下头，表情更严厉一些：“你喝高了？”

Reese摇摇头，然后懒懒地耸了下肩膀。

快了。

他打点精神，准备迎接批评；他看到了更紧绷的表情。但是，Finch脸上的表情变缓和了。

“你吃过了吗？”

他没回答。突然觉得疲惫，Reese紧紧地闭上眼睛。那只脚又来推他了，这次动作没那么轻。

“Finch。”他抱怨着睁开眼。

Finch看起来不为他的抱怨所动。

Reese给了他一个暴躁的表情。

“不早了，Reese先生。你不能睡在这儿。”

他又不是没在这儿睡过。而且不止一次。不过Finch肯定也知道。

“我没有睡，只是在养神。”

Finch挑起眉。

Reese收回双腿，但依然靠墙坐着不动。“[i][b]你[/b][/i]吃了吗？”

“我还没有。”Finch顿了一下。他仔细地打量着Reese，眼神最开始很严厉，但是后来柔和下来。“我想你不准备跟我一道？”

Reese眨眨眼看着他。

“意大利菜？”Finch邀请，语气很热情。但盯着Finch的那双蓝眼睛有点冷淡。

“意大利菜？”机械的重复。

“有家店，我是常客。”

Reese歪歪脑袋，现在好奇心起来了。“常客”。意思是说，经常去。

算是某种示好的橄榄枝吧。

他不妨接过来。

————***————

女招待没有问就直接取了一瓶葡萄酒过来，给他们每人斟了一小杯。

店外有人在等座，至少看起来是这样，但他俩是直接进的。他们被领到店深处的一张桌上，很幽静。

“跟往常一样吗，Wren先生？”她冲他微笑，然后瞟一眼Reese，表情不无好奇，而且给他的微笑更具挑逗性。

他没留意也没回应。

她的视线转向Finch。

Finch点头，回了个微笑，尽管嘴抿得紧紧的。“谢谢你，Katie。”

她离开之后，Reese拿起酒瓶，把自己的杯子斟满。他准备对另一只杯子如法炮制，但是Finch伸出手遮住杯口。

“慢来。”他轻声说。

Reese回手准备接着往自己杯子里倒，但是杯子已经够满了。

Finch抽走他手里的酒瓶，放在一边，把面包篮子推过来。

他希望邀请他出来吃晚饭是个明智决定。

Reese注意到自己被老板注意着。他好奇地看Finch一眼：“你经常到这儿来吗，Finch？”

“Harold，”Finch轻声纠正。“或者Wren先生，当我们在这里的时候。”

Reese闻言皱眉。““你经常到这儿来吗，Finch？”

Finch看他一眼。

一分钟过去了。

终于。“Harold。”

“是的。”

“是的。”Reese安静了一下，在心里给信息归档，脑子转得飞快。“你订过座？”

“没有。”

Reese微微地歪过脑袋。没有订过座，却可以不必等。“你住附近？”

“附近。”Finch让步。

“你就住在这个街区。”Reese笑得像灰狼。

Finch面无表情地迎着他的笑容。问答环节到此结束。

“不是这个街区。”Reese下结论。“再过一个街区。那边？”他手一挥，指着天知道哪个方向。Finch现在一脸被逗乐了的表情。

“你的审讯技巧在你喝得酩酊大醉的时候有所退步，Reese先生。”

“我才没有喝得酩酊大醉。”

Finch挑眉。

Reese安静下来，靠回卡座的软垫椅背上。他的衬衫领口松松的，就当前的就餐场合而言，没扣的纽扣过于多。

他平静地展开双手，盯着十指。他觉得会看见上面染血。

但是没有，手指干干净净。

他阖上眼，但马上在暗黑里觉得一丝晕眩。他重新睁开双眼。

抬起头，Finch正盯着他。

“你不在图书馆里的时候都做些什么，Finch？”

女招待回来了，轻巧地放了巨大的一碟食物到他面前。另一盘摆到了Finch面前。

Finch清清嗓子。“谢谢了，Katie。”

Katie看着他，低眉顺眼地在黑围裙上擦了下手。“慢慢享用，Wren先生。我晚点再来招呼两位。”

Finch展开餐巾，而Reese瞪着那一大盘食物。

Finch说：“帕尔马奶酪烤鸡。”仿佛这盘菜还需要讲解似的。

“我们没点过单。”Reese挑眉看着Finch。后者回以同样的挑眉表情。

“礼拜三晚上。”Finch说。“餐厅特色菜。”

Reese环顾餐厅：“这儿也是你的产业？”

Finch瞥他一眼。

“你每周三都到这儿来？”

“吃你的饭。”

Reese毫不动摇地和Finch对视，小口啜着葡萄酒，放下杯子。

Finch摇头，开始吃自己那盘食物。

不对，这里不是他的产业，Reese下结论。他展开餐巾，拿起叉子，看着Finch，而Finch在看手机。

他安静了一会儿，想着他面前的食物。

想着他到底在这里做什么。

他重新看着Finch。

“画廊你买了吗？”

Finch抬头。

Reese注意到对方在皱眉。鉴于没人回答，所以他继续往下说：“你昨天看了三家画廊。”

透过眼镜，他看到Finch眨眨眼。“你的问题可真多，Reese先生。”

有一阵子，Reese以为这就是他能拿到的答案了。

但是过了一会，Finch说：“四。”

“啊？”

“我看了四家。”

[i][b]该死的蠢材Fusco。[/b][/i]

“但是针对你的问题：是的。”

Reese皱眉，端起酒杯又咕咚了一口。

“为什么？”

Katie回来了。“需要再来一瓶么？”

“是的。”Reese说。与此同时，Finch回答：“不了，谢谢你。”

他们交换一个眼神。Reese挑起眉毛。

“换别的类别也行。”他表示。[color=Silver]（*It doesn’t have to be wine.S2E3末尾，Finch问过Reese类似句式的问题：Does it have to be beer?）[/color]

Finch瞪着他。

歪歪头，Finch微微眯起眼睛，转过来对着Katie。“我们够了，”他说，“谢谢你。”

她微微一笑，又偷瞥Reese一眼。Reese冲她䀹䀹眼，然后看着Finch。Finch正严厉地瞪着他。

接下来没人说话，只有餐具碰撞的叮当声。

Reese每隔几分钟就扫视一次室内，一边看一边在脑海里分门别类归纳信息。

Finch好几年前挑选这个卡座正是出于同样原因：这里够隐蔽，又能够看到四周。完美的位置。

他看着Reese。后者表情懒洋洋的，在酒精影响下处于某种难得的放松状态。

但他毫不怀疑，虽然处在酒精影响下，但如果他此刻蒙住Reese的眼睛，前特工能够一丝不差地报出每张桌子上的客人，甚至他们点的菜色和酒水。

他的手机震动了。

低下头，Finch划动手指解锁屏幕。

他快速扫视了一眼邮件正文，忍不住露出一个微小但灿烂的笑容。

她接受了。

他朝Reese的方向快速扫了一眼，飞快地回复了电邮，将合同发出。这纸合同将保证Grace Hendricks在画廊获得特展的机会。

这是苦涩的甜蜜，被灰色调笼罩的幸福。

也许是他能获得的甜蜜和幸福的极限。

他多希望他能亲眼看到她的表情，她迷人的羞怯的微笑。她会欢呼雀跃吗？

在他内心深处泛起他熟悉的铭心酸楚时，他叫停了自己游走的思路，紧紧地抿住嘴唇，把手机放回马甲口袋。

他闭拢十指，把它们平放在桌上，活动了下背部。剧痛让他身体僵硬，但钝化了另一种疼痛。[color=Silver]（*指身体疼痛让他稍微忘掉内心的伤恸。）[/color]

Reese现在正一瞬不瞬地看着他，脸上有好奇的神色。

Finch迎住他的目光：“Reese先生。”

注意到Finch绷紧的下巴和生硬的态度，Reese把自己的背靠到卡座的椅背上，硬起头皮做准备。

他感觉钝钝的。钝钝的，但是很舒服。

别的任何情绪都不太感觉得到。

“之前，”Finch说，“你提到我是个‘好人’。”

Reese拧起眉看着他。

Finch等着。

他好像在期待Reese给个回答。

“你是。”Reese慢吞吞地说。他搞不懂Finch这是唱哪一出。

“你是在委婉暗示说你并非好人么？”

Reese又沉默了一下，皱着眉，然后黯淡地微微扯了下嘴角。“Finch。”

他得到的是对方挑起的眉毛。

Reese手揉着下巴和嘴。

曾经有一度，他以为自己是好人。

他轻声问：“你有杀过人吗？”

“蓄意的情况下，没有。”Finch安静了一会，回答。

Reese歪歪头。

有趣。

Finch审视着他。“你以此为乐吗？”

他提问的口气表明，他并非求一个答案。

他已经知道答案了。

“不。”

就算是他杀了Lewis，他也不会从中获得一丝快乐。Finch知道的。

“但这不表示你阻止我是正确的。”

“哦。”

“你应该信任我。”

“我完全信任你，Reese先生。”

Reese看着他，眨眨眼。

是啊。

他啜了一口酒，环顾着餐厅。

完全。

“他即将回去服役了，你知道吧。”Finch说。

“我知道。”

Reese的语气平淡，听不出这套解决方案是否合他心意。

“那件事跟信任没有关系，John。”[color=Silver]（*老板一改口叫John我就替Reese心化了。）[/color]

沉默在两人之间蔓延。Reese拿起片面包，一撕为二。

早晨的事情像是场遥远飘渺的梦境。

离他们最近的餐桌上，有个女人在纵声大笑。笑得挺假，显然她不觉得对面男人风趣。但是，她爱他。

Reese闭上眼，这次心甘情愿地接受了眩晕感。

等他重新睁开双眼的时候，房间似乎清晰和稳定一些了。

他的视线又落在Finch身上。被他注视着的这个男人，恰好是整个房间里最难读懂的人。他喝了一口酒，那些话很自然地说了出来。[color=Silver]（*我差点以为Reese要表白。）[/color]

“我父亲在越南服了四期兵役。”

旁边餐桌上杯盘交错叮当作响。

“他是战争英雄呢。”Reese低声细语中藏着一丝尖刻。“他喝酒喝得很厉害，在他回国的时候。”

Finch的脸色几不可察地变了。他举杯啜了一口，掩饰自己的失态。他对自己搭档的童年几乎一无所知，但是他猜到了Reese接下来会说什么，不禁微微反胃。

“最开始，我也会躲起来。”Reese把两片面包一撕为四，然后为八。“但他针对的不是我。”

他那时候还小，没有办法保护她。也没有办法保护自己。但他努力过。

Reese那会儿常打架，一直没断过。他的保护欲从家里延伸到学校，到他的同学。

他一直在努力保护。

他揉揉脸，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

Finch的表情是同情的难过。

一分钟沉默着过去了。

“还以为你对我无所不知呢。”

Finch看着他：“我很抱歉。”

他这句话说得如此温柔。Reese扭开头，他那张常戴的面具又戴了回来。捏着下巴，他观察着幽暗的餐厅，觉得头很沉重。

突然之间他不确定，他是不是应该待在这儿。

“谢谢晚饭。”他双手撑在桌上，准备起身离开。

他喝了挺多了，没准儿能安静地睡个好觉。

“那个是给一个朋友的。”Finch说。Reese本来已经半个身子离开了卡座，现在他顿住了。

脸上是一个疑问的表情。

“你刚刚问我画廊的事。我是买给一个朋友的。”Finch字斟句酌地挑选着用词。“一个关系亲密的老朋友。”

Reese看了他一秒钟，慢慢坐下来。他的双手从桌上放下来，平平地贴着大腿。

一个朋友。

他听出来Finch话里别有隐情，想问，但没有提问。

“我发现，”Finch继续说，“当事关我自己的时候，我可能不是非常……坦诚。”他停下来，迎上Reese的视线。

Reese一眨不眨。

“请不要觉得我是在针对你。”

他们旁边的女人又在大笑了，这次声音低沉些。

“我信任你，Harold。”

事实上，虽然他对Harold Finch知之甚少，但他对他的信任多于他给过任何人的信任。

“很好。”Finch微笑。但他马上把笑容收了起来，放了一个东西在两人之间。“那么你用得上这个。”

Reese看到被轻轻放到桌上的手机，难以置信地心头一震。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后抬眼看着Finch的眼睛。

回应他的眼神十分认真。

“我希望你这次拿好了。”Finch扬着眉说。

这句话说得意味深长。

Reese看着他的眼睛，然后伸手拿起手机。

“所以，我的工作还在。”

“如果你愿意的话。”

[i][b]我需要它。[/b][/i]Reese给了他一个微笑，然后再次起身准备离开。

“Reese先生。”

他慢慢地转过身。Finch从桌面上推了个东西过来，轻敲一下才把手拿开。

Reese低头。

一张房卡。

他抬起头，脸上又是一个疑问的表情。

“我付给你的钱你都拿去做什么了，John？”

Reese面无表情地看着他。

看出来Reese的莫名其妙，Finch说：“你选择的旅馆连热水都断了三天了。”

而且，这还只是他调查得到的可怖结果的一部分而已。

接下来，Reese笑了。那是个傻气的微笑——大概是酒精作怪。

“你这是在监视我吗，Harold？”

“显然我对你的监视不足。”

Reese伸手慢慢地拿过房卡。他注意到卡片上是一家高档宾馆的名字。

“301房间。”Finch说。

Reese看了他一眼，但把房卡塞进口袋，和手机放在一起。

一夜安眠加一个热水澡，听起来不赖。

他犹豫了一秒钟，自己和自己交战。他张开了嘴，但毕竟没问。

Finch看着他。“晚安，Reese先生。”

晚些时候，他发现301房间的小冰箱里除了矿泉水和佳得乐之外什么都没有，而衣柜里有一套熨得整整齐齐的西装。[color=Silver]（*精细的控制狂，和S1E21里送一个看得见公园的loft有微妙的异曲同工感）[/color]

他环顾低调但奢华的套间。这里安静，干净，床是特大的双人床，枕头比他之前待过的四个旅馆的枕头加在一起还要多。

他微微摇了摇头。

他在那儿站了一分钟才发现，自己脑袋里闹腾的恶魔沉寂无声。他等着，随时准备和它们斗。如果他体内的现有酒精不够的话，他还可以去楼下的宾馆酒吧再来几轮。

但是它们依然沉寂无声。有一阵子，他不知道这到底是不是酒精的功劳。

他脸朝下地一头扑在柔软洁白的床垫上，连鞋子都没脱。

————***————

周四的早晨清爽而晴朗，微风吹得人暖暖的。鸟儿吱喳叫，歌唱着秋天所剩无几的时光。

前一天的雨水没有干，地上仍有大大小小的水洼。Frankie以一个五岁孩子的雄赳赳气势啪嗒啪嗒地踩过去。他回头看着Monica，弹着脚上的泥水，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。他朝铺着木屑的游乐场拔足狂奔。

Finch远远地看着，温暖的阳光投射在他的背上。他的嘴角微微翘了下。

当天早上更早的时候，Monica朝他微笑，因为他用她的原话回应她。

“我可以从中协助，”他这样说，“但归根结底，能不能作出改变的关键在于你自己。”[color=Silver]（*第一章里，Monica劝Finch坚持复健时说过的话。）[/color]

他看着游乐场，看到Jeremy走到她身边，两个人注视着他俩的孩子。过了一分钟，她把孩子叫回来。他小跑着过来，看到她身边的男人时放慢了速度，羞怯地看着他的爸爸。

Jeremy蹲下身，和他说了几句话，Frankie开始微笑，然后是咯咯大笑。

看起来，Monica已经开始作出改变了。

“那你呢？”她当时反问，“你准备继续复健吗？”

他犹豫了。她微笑了一下，没有逼迫他。

“我的大门一直敞开。”她说，然后追了一句，“任何时候都不晚。”

他看着他们。他们三个人之间的互动有点拘谨但愉快，Frankie的快乐显而易见。他玩着攀援架和秋千。

对有些人来说还不晚。

他身边多出一个人来，有意地轻触了下他的肩膀。

“Finch。”

他整个人朝来人转过身去。“Reese先生。”

第一眼看过去，他休息得不错，胡子刮得干干净净的，手里端着杯咖啡。他的眼睛专注地看着远处，看着游乐场。

尽管他下巴收紧的姿势暗示着依然有情绪阴霾没有散尽。

目视前方，Reese伸手递出另一杯饮料，煎绿茶的香味透过塑料盖子飘出来。

他们在那里站了一分钟，沉默无语。 Frankie咯咯笑着，因为Jeremy托住他腋下，将他高举过肩。Monica也在朗声大笑。

“我们有新号码了。”Finch终于转过身，看着Reese说。

他没有错过后者表情里的一丝释然。他的注意力从游乐场转移开。微风吹得公园边的树叶子哗啦啦响。他俩步调一致，朝图书馆方向走去。

在他俩站在街角等红灯转绿的时候，Finch率先开口。

“我还没有没有问过你，你觉得卡特兰的展览如何？”

“像是谁的噩梦呗。”Reese心不在焉地脱口而出。

他当即呆住了，知道自己口快失言。[color=Silver]（*Finch在第三章里去卡特兰展览stalk了Grace，Reese则偷偷stalk了Finch。回答这句话表示Reese自证这件事。）[/color]

[i][b]该死。[/b][/i]

Finch整个身体侧转过来，盯着Reese的眼睛，眉毛挑得老高。

一辆自行车按着铃铛转了个弯。

“我就知道。”交通灯颜色变了。Finch一边说一边走下人行道。

Reese呆了一下才跟上。

Finch在逗他。

他柔声反问：“那[i][b]你[/b][/i]又是在跟踪谁呢，Harold？”

斜飞来一记眼刀。

“我就知道。”Reese原封奉还。

他得到的是一个带笑意的表情。

一点一点来。

回到图书馆，他站在Finch的椅子后，听着他们的新号码的背景情况，平静的感觉慢慢包裹了他。

桌子上堆着书，新近从书架上抽出来的，书脊上还有灰尘。他小口啜着咖啡，悄然仔细打量着这些书。

他没看见那本杂志，或者那张色调柔和的封面画。藏起来了。他飞快地扫视凌乱的房间，仍没有找到它。

“John。”

“唔。”

他的注意力回到屏幕上，回到Finch身上。眼镜后的眼睛仔细打量着他。

“你还好？”

他俩都总是围着这个问题绕圈打转，一次，一次，又一次。

但Reese还是轻轻点了下头。

他放下咖啡，从桌上书堆中抽出一本书，跌坐到椅子上。“倒是你，Harold，”他旋转椅子面朝Finch，为了调侃，他的问题有意地抑扬顿挫有如咏唱，“我们去哪里再给你找一名复健师呢？”

Finch瞪着他很长时间。书被人从他手里抽走，没有给他打开的机会，塞回来的是一张证件。

“我相信我会有办法的，Reese先生。”Finch把书放回书堆里，把咖啡杯从他的键盘边移开，然后尖锐地看了Reese一眼。“与此同时，让我们先担心担心你的处境。”

Reese低头看了一眼覆膜证件，扬眉。

他回靠到椅背上。

“我倒也希望我能告诉你做这种事是我生平头一遭，Finch。”


End file.
